The Way You Make Me Feel
by Rianhezz
Summary: "What makes you think a kiss from you can change my mood?" Santana giggled. "Well that adorable grin you can't wipe off your face makes me think a lot of things."
1. Chapter 1

**"Right! And then Puck had the nerve to..." Gosh, what the hell was Quinn even talking about? Santana loves her to death, but she takes twenty years to tell her the same story she told her on the phone last night. with more irrelevant detail, if that's even possible. They walk into the class as Mr. Clark greets them with friendly hellos. The girls smile and take their seats in the back of the classroom. Quinn is still going on about how her boyfriend, Puck, was staring at some sophomore this morning. "Quinn, what do you expect when your boyfriend is Noah Puckerman? I mean, ew. I don't even think he's washed that ferret on his head for like two weeks." Santana jokes. Puck did have a problem with lingering glances towards other girls, but overall, he was head over heels for Quinn. She likes that they're dating, they're actually cute together. Quinn always tells her the stupid things they fight over and that's what makes them such an adorable couple. It also doesn't hurt that Quinn can talk to Puck aaalll night before she comes home so Santana can actually get some sleep. **

Santana and Quinn are best friends. They've grown up together and have always been very close. Quinn was there for Santana when her grandmother died when she was nine, and Santana was the one who forced Quinn to play soccer with her when they were eleven and now, after getting a scholarship, it was the reason Quinn would be attending her dream college, the University of Central Florida. Needless to say, Santana and Quinn had been through a lot together, and nobody has ever come between them. Since her mom was off to her new job in Europe, Santana lived with Quinn and her family.

It's the last week of September and soccer try outs are today. For the newcomers, conditioning had already been going on for two weeks, but Quinn and Santana always went just to scope out the competition.

Santana was an excellent defender, the team's best. Mainly because she knocked the crap out of anyone who came within 5 yards of the penalty box. Quinn was the team's star outside midfielder, right side. She was incredibly fast which is part of the reason she was recruited to play in college. The two had been impressed with the new talent coming in, but they didn't feel threatened.

The bell rang and Mr. Clark was speaking with someone she'd never seen before. Sam Evans, one if Santana's better friends, turned and asked, "So girls, anybody new that's worth keeping an eye out for?"

"Ehh, not really." Santana replied barely listening to him. "And if someone happens to show up, could you at least try to keep your grouper lips off of them until after we get to know them?"

He shrugged her off with a little smile, "Come on San, having you guys as friends is the easiest way for me to get in good with hotties on the team! But you wouldn't give me an honest answer anyway, you'd never admit someone's better than you." he said sticking out his tongue and referring to the fling they had over the summer. He turned to Quinn, "Seriously, anybody you think could help you guys out this year? I heard there were some pretty good girls coming to try outs today."

"It doesn't matter, we'll still be the top bitches on the team." Quinn giggled and high-fived Santana.

As they continue their conversation, a girl, the one Mr. Clark had been speaking with, wanders to the back and sits in front of Santana, next to Sam.

"Hi," the girl starts off shyly, "my name's Brittany. I'm new here." she offers them a small smile.

The first thing Santana thinks is that the girl is adorable. She has the cutest smile and her being shy just makes Santana want to hug her.

"Hey there, Sam Evans." he smiles.

"I'm Quinn," they wait for Santana to introduce herself but she's caught up in her own thoughts, "... And this is my best friend, Santana."

"Oh right, sorry. Nice to meet you." Santana says giving the girl an embarrassed smile. "Let me see your schedule," she asks while taking it from the blonde girl's hands.

"Hey! We have this period, Government, next period, Psych, lunch, and English together! At least you'll have a bad ass tour guide to show you around school." Santana said. She was genuinely happy they had a few classes together, she was captivated by the cute girl and wanted to get to know her.

"Awesome, thanks" Brittany smiled "So, I heard you guys talking about being on a team? What sport do you play?" she asked Quinn and Santana.

"You're talking to the captains of the McKinley soccer team. These two are studs when it comes to 'football'." Sam jokes. Santana and Quinn just laugh and nod in agreement waiting for Brittany to continue.

"Well I guess it's good you guys seem nice. I was actually going to try out today. I've been playing for years and I need something to fill the time while club soccer is on break." Brittany told them.

Quinn's eyes widened in surprised while Santana smiled. She knew Quinn would want to learn everything she could about the girl just in case she did become a threat to their playing time, and Santana was certainly okay with getting to know things about Brittany.

"That's great!" Quinn exclaimed "What position do you play?"

"Center back" Brittany answered, and before she could get another word out Sam said, "looks like you'll be playing with Santana! Watch out, she's feisty." he laughs along with Quinn who go into stories about how Santana has hospitalized a good bit of the high school players throughout the years.

Santana just rolls her eyes as her friends go on with their over exaggerated stories. She can't help but notice Brittany staring at her with and amused smirk and she blushes. 'why is she looking at me like that?' she wonders.

"Don't worry, I don't bite too often." Santana winks. Brittany giggles and says, "Well maybe you should do it more. I'd never take you seriously on the field." Santana looks offended, but she blushes and her face immediately softens when Brittany continues, "you're too adorable to be intimidating."

"Well you'll see today just how rough I can be." Santana smiles slyly.

"Already trying to get her into bed San? I know she's hot, but at least take her out first!" Sam chimes back into their conversation.

"Sam!" Quinn laughs out loud, shoving him while Santana gives him a death glare, "yeah, real funny Trouty." Santana snarls.

Brittany is kind of lost, likes there's some joke she's not in on. She does find it funny, however. And Santana's reaction was even funnier. She is feisty.

The bell rang and everyone stood up to gather their things and head to the next class. Sam and Quinn had their next class together; Sam hugged her and Quinn kissed her on the cheek, "See you at lunch, Santana!" they both called while leaving the room. Santana waved them goodbye and waited for Brittany by the door. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class. We've just got to stop by my locker first." All she got was a shy, but oh so cute, smile from the new girl. Santana couldn't help but look away as she smiled widely. She hopes Brittany didn't read too much into what Sam said earlier. There was something about this girl that made Santana feel so good. Kind of the way she felt the moment she and Quinn had become best friends. She knew that Brittany and her were going to be really close, and she loved that idea. She couldn't read Brittany that well just yet and as of right now, Santana isn't sure how she feels about the new girl. All she knows is that she wants Brittany in her world one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

As they crossed the school to Santana's locker, Brittany couldn't help but notice the amount of people staring down her classmate. The guys are obviously undressing her with their eyes while the girls couldn't look more envious. Santana must be pretty popular because they can't go more than a few steps without someone saying hi or trying to stop her for a chat. The outgoing nature of this girl leaves Brittany in awe; Santana gives a genuine smile to everyone who speaks to her and it's almost as if she's everyone's best friend.

"Well I feel special getting escorted to class by Ms. Popularity herself." Brittany strides up next to Santana and leans herself against the lockers as they reach their destination. Santana blushes a bit and asks playfully, "What are you talking about?" Santana knows she's one of the hottest girls in school, but she doesn't want Brittany to think she's full of herself. That strikes the brunette as odd because normally she'll make sure she lets anyone and everyone know that she's the top bitch at McKinley.

Brittany looks into Santana's locker and wonders how she fit so many things into such a small space. Santana has everything from running shoes to hair products and with little room for any educational necessities. "Everyone seems to love you. I even got some death glares from a few girls who are obviously on the waiting list to be your next BFF" Brittany says while mentally patting herself on the back for being capable of making the other girl smile so easily. Santana starts to answer, but when she turns to look at Brittany she can't seem to form an audible sentence. She's just looking at the blonde's confused face and mumbling. Brittany starts to laugh at Santana's nervous gibberish, "Like I said, you're adorable."

The two spend the rest of the day attached at the hip and Santana finds it amazing how easily she can keep an interesting conversation with Brittany. Normally she has to make uncomfortable small talk with kids who think she's fonder of them than she actually is. "Yeah, and so they'll always come ask me to play outside! So cute."

"Wow, even your five and six year old neighbors are competing for your attention. Looks like it'll be tough to move up on your list." Brittany winks as they walk into the locker room. "You'll definitely have to work for it." Santana smiles back. "I've never been so nervous about a try out, I usually do pretty well." Brittany tells her new friend as she begins to change. Santana has her back to the girl as she removes her practice uniform from her locker, "it's probably just because you're worried you won't be able to handle me." She sticks out her tongue. "Orrrr maybe I'm concerned with hurting your feelings after I burn you." Brittany retorts playfully. As the blonde takes off her shirt, Santana turns just in time to see her perfectly sculpted body. Brittany's creamy white skin has Santana in a trance and she snaps her eyes back to the girl's face before she absentmindedly reveals every thought that passes through her mind. Brittany notices Santana's lingering eyes and asks with a smirk, "Like it?"

"Wha-"Santana didn't realize it, but her eyes were back on the blonde's body. The definition in the muscles gives Santana feelings that she isn't quite sure of. After appreciating the athlete's body, Santana sees what Brittany is talking about.

"A tattoo" She says with a mixture of surprise and recognition. Brittany's tattoo was sticking out from under the left strap of her sports bra. She pulled back the strap to allow Santana to have a better view. The brunette has always thought it was sexy for guys to have a few nice tattoos, but she never thought about them on girls for anything other than to know exactly what not to get. "Yeah, I got it last year for my birthday" Brittany explains. She has the words Amor Nunca Falla written in a beautiful font "Love, huh? For anyone in particular?" Santana is more curious than she'd like to be. "Nahh, I just like words. It means- oh, you speak Spanish." Brittany smiles at the realization. "I do" Santana smirks "Do you really believe that?"

"Of course!" The blonde smiles, "Love never fails".

* * *

Try outs are going exactly how Santana and Quinn suspected they would. There are a few players that look promising, but they probably wouldn't even be good enough to warm the bench. As captains, Santana and her best friend have the responsibility of giving their suggestions to the coach who has the final say. At this point, both girls figure they are better off taking on other teams by themselves but something catches their eyes. A blur of blonde comes into the game and takes control. Brittany is here and there, directing and helping other players, and scoring just as many goals as she's preventing. Although Quinn is less than enthused about having such a threat to her starting position, she leans over to whisper to Santana, "Damn, she's great." Santana doesn't reply but it is obvious that she agrees by the dumbfounded look on her face. She had had it in the back of her mind that the girl might be a decent player, but she wasn't expecting this. Brittany was crazy fast and had the finesse of a goddess; she dribbled through every player on the field at least twice and had precision passing. Santana has played soccer for years and can tell the difference between a player that is a natural athlete, and a player that knows the game so well that she could play with any random people you could pull off the street. Brittany was both. She looks as though she was gliding across the field and Santana doesn't take her eyes off of her the entire try out.

* * *

Back in the locker room, the girl' change out of their clothes drenched with sweat and head to the showers. "Alright freshmen and rookies, listen up! This is and will be the only time you'll get cut any slack from us," Quinn starts off. "We're letting you scrubs get the showers first so don't be in there forever or we'll drag your asses out." Santana states with a coltish smirk discretely directed at Brittany. The blonde presses her tongue to the inside of her cheek and tries to show Santana that her flirting has no effect, but she can't suppress the smile and blush that appear on her face. Brittany feels the brunette's eyes on her as she heads for the shower. She throws over her shoulder, "how long do I have to stay in there until I'm forced out?" and with a wink she's around the corner with the rest of the girls. Quinn saw the way her best friend giggled and quirked her eyebrow in confusion. "I like to laugh, what's up?" Still smiling wide, Santana says, "Nope, the new kid is just cute that's all."

"She is freaking adorable, pretty funny too. She has that flirty-friendliness that you can't help but notice. I think she'll make a great addition to the team. With her, we might actually win States this year!"

"Oh yes, what a great addition she'll be." Santana says. Neither girl quite understanding the double meaning, they walk off to tell coach their final decisions. Santana looks up to her friend and exclaims with a giddy grin, "Man, it's going to be an awesome season".


	3. Chapter 3

"No no no no no, I can't look!"

"Brittany! Stop being such a baby, come on."

Coach had finally put up the list for final cuts and Brittany had been avoiding it all day. "I seriously don't even know why you're so worried. You were clearly the best one out there." Santana tells Brittany who is digging her heels into the ground as she's being pulled up to the list of names. Coach always put the list up on the door of her office, which was in a separate hallway from the main campus.

"Okay, let's see... Chelsea, Roxi, Quinny!" Santana exclaims seeing her best friend's name before she continues down the list. "Yeah, yes, she's pretty good, oh..."

Brittany is a nervous wreck standing behind Santana and waiting to hear her name when she notices her friend had stopped reading the list. It feels as if she was just punched in the stomach. "What?" She says a little wearily, "Oh gosh, I really didn't make it?! I knew I didn't have a great day, but seriously? I didn't totally suck. Maybe I should talk to coach; see if she'll give me another shot. Do you think I can-" Brittany stops when she sees the grin Santana is giving her. She quickly scans the list and finds her name, Brittany S. Pierce. "You suck!" She says as she lightly punches Santana in the shoulder, "I can't believe you just let me think I didn't make the team!"

"It was just too cute seeing you sweat it out. Congrats! Welcome to the team!" Santana smiles widely showing that she is actually very happy for the blonde. "Ahh! This is awesome!" Brittany wraps Santana into a tight embrace. Santana is a little shocked at the hug but happily returns it after a few seconds, placing her hands on the middle of Brittany's back and pulling her in a bit closer. "Sorry, I'm just kind of touchy." Brittany lets out a nervous giggle after realizing it had taken Santana longer than it usually would for others to hug her back. "Don't worry about it, I could get used to it." Santana says and looks everywhere but at her friend, blushing, hoping Brittany doesn't notice.

"Brittany! So happy you're on the team we're going to have a great year!" Quinn comes around the corner and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. Brittany hugs Quinn at her waist and picks her up, spinning her in a circle. "I'm so glad we'll be playing together! I'm really looking forward to it." She says as she sets the smaller blonde back on the floor. Quinn and Brittany stay in this position for a moment longer before Santana cuts in with a devilish smirk. "Well I'm looking forward to initiation."

"Oh my gosh, yes! I completely forgot!" Quinn shrieks as she drops her hands to Brittany's biceps and gives them a squeeze.

Brittany smiles at her then looks at Santana and asks, "Initiation?"

"Yupp, once you get through it you'll officially be a member of this team." Santana answers and places her hand on Brittany's shoulder, making Quinn realize her and Brittany are still touching. Brittany blushes and they step away from each other, "Well umm, uh, what do I have to do?" she finally says. "Since we like you, it probably won't be too bad. Don't get your hopes up though." Quinn winks, "My house, tonight. You and San can come early and help set up!" She says and it seems very hopeful. "I have to go to class, see you guys later." She smiles at them both, but gives Brittany a kind of bashful yet seductive smile before she walks away.

"She just wants us to come early to get to know you better," Santana clarifies, "she told me she thinks you're really nice."

"Awesome. I definitely want to get to know her too." Brittany says in sort of a daze watching Quinn round the corner to the next hallway. The bell rings and Brittany starts to walk off. Santana grabs her arm and raises an eyebrow, "Is there something I'm missing?" Brittany looks at her and realizes she probably said more than she meant. "W-what? I'm, um, I'm late. I'll explain later!" she says trying to elude the question. She looks Santana in the eye and sees that she doesn't care if either of them is late. She sighs and answers her friend,

"Well I'm kind of, like, into girls... sometimes... I guess..." She trails off and avoids eye contact with Santana. The Latina's eyes widen as she tries to think of something to say. Brittany continues, "Quinn's really cute, but I'm not going to try anything, so don't think that. I just want to be friends for now and sorry if this is weird for you, I probably shouldn't have said anything but I just felt like you wouldn't judge and- gosh, this is so awkward. I'm so sorry."

She's just talking and talking but Santana can't really hear her. It's like she's listening from underwater. 'She likes girls? She likes Quinn? The hell?' There are a million thoughts running through her mind 'I guess that's believable though. She's probably a great girlfriend. She's so sweet.' Of all the things she wants to say, what comes out was definitely not expected.

"Why Quinn?"

"Please don't tell her and I completely understand if you need some time for this to sink in and-" Brittany's babbling is cut off with Santana's question. "What?" She asks, clearly very surprised. "Why Quinn?" Santana repeats with what sounds like a little jealously. She continues, not really wanting to hear Brittany's answer, "I mean, considering I have you in half my classes, we've been texting nonstop for the past week, and you always call me adorable, it'd only make sense for you to be crushing on me!" Santana laughs. Brittany's lips curve into a smile as well. "I'm not judging you for liking girls, some of us are super-hot, like myself for example. However WHICH girls you like, I'll judge," she continues, sticking out here tongue, "You can't possibly think Quinn is hotter than me. I'm going to pick you up at 7:30 so we can go to Quinn's, okay? Wear something cute!" Santana winks and turns to leave for class, "See you later!" she tosses over her shoulder.

Brittany can't help the enormous smile that plasters across her face as the Latina walks off and says to herself, "Wow, making her jealous is going to be way easier than I thought it'd be." As she walks to class, she's already planning how to drive Santana crazy with jealously at this party tonight.

* * *

"Brittany, your friend is here!" Ryan, Brittany's older brother, calls from downstairs. Ryan is nineteen and is home for a break from his first year in college. As he leads Santana into the living room, Brittany comes stumbling down the stairs. "Hey Santana," she says with a wide smile, her eyes lingering on the brunette for a moment, "and Ryan I swear, if you say anything stupid..." She gives her brother what they both know is an empty threat. Ryan chuckles a little and says, "I'll try to control myself," he says while winking at Santana who blushes, "but no promises Bam-Bam."

Brittany's face goes completely red as she rushes back up the stairs, "I'll be down in a minute!"

"She gets embarrassed so easily around cute girls," he laughs as he sits in the recliner across from Santana. They had a beautiful home. It was an older two story, bricked house on a hill surrounded sparsely by trees. Their lawn, along with the rest of the inhabitants of the small neighborhood, was perfectly cut and was a nice, dark hue of green. In the back yard, which was huge; big enough to have an awesome party, there was a trampoline next to a shed that was home to an ATV. "I want to thank you for being so cool about this. Some kids at our old school found out and were pretty rough on her. She was really upset about moving schools her senior year, but she seems to be adjusting pretty well. I'm sure you're the reason for all that." He gives her a genuine and thankful smile. His smile reminds her of Brittany's, they actually look a lot alike. They both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and thin lips, although Ryan's hair and eyes were a bit darker. He was a little tanner than his sister, probably from being at the beaches wherever he goes to college. He was tall, around 6' 2"or 6' 3", he had a very athletic build, broad shoulders and muscular arms. She wondered if he played any sports; he looked like he'd be an amazing athlete. "It doesn't bother me at all. Brittany is awesome, and she should be her normally happy self all the time." Santana smiled back at the blonde young man. "Reason for what? Oh! Are you the Samantha girl Britty's been talking about? Whoa, Ry. She's hot!"

A young boy, probably about twelve, comes from the kitchen and examines the girl talking to his older brother. "Isn't she?" Ryan laughs at how blunt the boy is. "Hey there babe. Name's Kayden." Santana can't help but laugh. Brittany's brothers are great. "Kade, seriously? That's probably why none of the sixth girls can stand you." Brittany says coming down the stairs. "You're just mad that I'm making a move on your new GIRLFRIEND," Kayden replies sticking out his tongue, "Samantha and Brittany sitting in a tree!" He starts to sing. "Kade! Her name is Santana and if we weren't late already, I'd get you dork. You guys have embarrassed me enough for the day. I'll tell you all about it when I get home Ry, and we'll finish that video game then too Kadey-kat. Love you both, bye!" Brittany says as she grabs Santana's wrist and rushes out of the house. "Nice to meet you guys!" Santana laughs as she's being pulled through the front door.

* * *

Santana hasn't stopped giggling since she left the Pierce house. The way her family seemed so close made her happy and the cute little nicknames they had for each other we're adorable. "I think I'll start calling you Bam Bam," she snickers while seeing Brittany turn a bright red. "Ahhh, don't. It's so silly." Brittany complains. "Well I think it's quite cute." Santana smiles as she pulls her car into Quinn's driveway. Santana had Brittany text Quinn from her phone while she was driving so Quinn met them outside. She was wearing a cute, pale green button down that complimented her eyes well, along with some short white shorts.

"Wow…' Brittany breathes, "She looks… just wow."

Santana examines her friend standing by her front door, "Yeah, she's cute sometimes," she smiles. "I'm going to assume you were just so breath taken by my outfit that you forgot to compliment me; you're forgiven." She says with a wink as she gets out of the car and allows Brittany to watch her as she struts up to Quinn. Brittany hops out of the car and quickly follows. Of course she noticed Santana's outfit. She noticed the way the tight, light blue dress made her skin glow, and she noticed the way her tan blazer accented her curves; but she wouldn't let Santana know that. "Oh yeah! You look nice." She said with the most adorable smile she could muster up. Santa just rolled her eyes and pulled her lips into a tight smile. Brittany knew she was getting to Santana and she loved it.

"If you too would go upstairs and bring down some blankets and pillows that would be great, I'm going to get some chairs from the basement." Quinn tells her friends.

"Are you sure you don't need help with the chairs," Brittany says sweetly, "I'll come with you."

"Sure, that'd be great." Quinn smiles widely, "unless you don't think you can handle all the blankets and stuff yourself, San."

"No, no. I'll be just fine, but if you don't hear from me in ten minutes, I may have been smothered by a mountain of pillows." Santana refutes.

"Must you be so dramatic" Quinn laughs and leads Brittany toward the basement door.

"If you want, you can take your time and let me get to know Quinn a little netter if you know what I mean." Brittany winks and races after Quinn. Santana can feel her ear becoming hot from where the blonde had just whispered into it. She couldn't believe this girl was so into Quinn when she was right here. She may not be gay, but that doesn't mean Brittany couldn't at least try.

Santana fumbles back down stairs after a few minutes and sees Brittany sitting kind of behind Quinn on the couch.

"Then you just push the button back here and the A button at the same time and then-"

"Yay! I've never done that before!" Quinn exclaims as she turns around and pulls Brittany into a tight embrace, "You're an awesome teacher." She smiles then places a kiss to Brittany's cheek.

"What's going on?" Santana asks and makes direct eye contact with Brittany who is smiling shyly.

"Oh, I just taught Quincy how to do the bicycle kick on FIFA."

"Quincy?" Santana queries. Brittany giggles and says, "I kind of just give people nicknames when I get comfortable with them, but she's adorable so I felt like I should give it to her before someone else tries to." She smiles down and the smaller blonde. "Okay, well whatever." Santana says as she tosses the blankets aside and plops down on a chair. "You okay San?" Quinn asks, but before Santana can respond there's knocking at the door. Quinn looks and waits for her friend to answer but Santana just says, "Let the initiation begin!" Quinn jumps to get the front door, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. "I'm going to have something good for you, so prepare." Santana smirks. "I hope Quinn has something good for me too" Brittany pops up from the couch to follow Quinn. She looks back before turning the corner and she can practically see the steam coming from the Latina's ears.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was going just how one would imagine a sleepover with 15 girls to go. The team watched movies, Shes The Man being the must see, they ate everything and gossiped. They all decided they'd have to bring Brittany up to speed with what was going on at school.

"Jimmie Peterson! He'd be absolutely perfect for you!" Chelsea giggles, "He's sooo cute, super sweet, and has the perfect abs!"

"He's the keeper on the guys' team." Quinn clarifies.

"Oh! The tall brunette? He is cute," Brittany smiles, "but he's not really my type."

All the girls gasp. "Jimmie Peterson is everyone's type..." One of the girls whisper. All the girls laugh but they do agree. "So you wouldn't even consider it?" Roxi asks, "C'mon Britt."

"Well yeah... I guess I would. He would just have to really sweep me off my feet." She smiles. "Well then, what is your type?" Quinn asks the question that Santana has been dying to ask for some reason. "Well I like really dark hair. I don't know why, maybe I like the contrast from my own hair." Brittany answers really putting thought into her response. "I also like it when people-" and before she can finish her answer, one of the girls blurts out, "Okay. So if we were all boys, who would you date?"

Brittany looks down at her hands in her lap as she sits on the couch a lets out a breathy laugh. "Don't be embarrassed, we've all got this question before." Quinn reassures Brittany. She smiles then looks around the room at each girl. Her eyes rest on Santana last and longer than the other girls before she spits out, "Quinn. For sure. Even though she's blonde." She gives Quinn a shy smile then looks back at her hands.

All the girls give one another a knowing look when Quinn hops up from her recliner and saunters across the room to Brittany. Quinn removes the other blonde's hands from her lap and puts them on her own waist. Santana starts to feel her jealousy rise when she sees Brittany's face. The girl looks scared shitless. It amuses Santana so she doesn't feel the need to make up some lame excuse to stop what's about to happen. Quinn straddles Brittany's waist and rests her knees on either side of the other girl. She throws her arms around Brittany's neck and gives her a sly, seductive grin. She begins to lean in and giggles at Brittany's frightened expression. She slowly closes the gap between them and carefully takes Brittany's lips in hers. She kisses her tenderly for a moment then deepens the kiss, dipping her tongue into Brittany's mouth. The other girl doesn't react at first, but quickly catches on and returns the kiss. Santana can't help but wonder if Brittany is a good kisser. By the looks of things, Quinn seems to be enjoying herself.

After about ten more lengthy seconds the two finally separate, both a little out of breath.

As Quinn pulled away from Brittany, she couldn't resist the the broad smile that crept across her face. "Wow Britt, that... you're uh... a realllyy good kisser. That's the best one I've had in a while." Quinn says bashfully. Giggling Brittany replies, "Well I guess that boyfriend of yours is going to have to step up his game." The other girls snicker and make faces mocking the blondes. "Not to interrupt your little moment here," Roxi jokes, "but now it's time for the second part of Britt's initiation!" "That wasn't initiation?" Brittany asks, shocked. "Right, so we have a bunch of random dares in this hat," Quinn starts, as she lifts herself off of Brittany, pulling a baseball cap off of the night stand near Santana. "You have to pick three and do them!" "What happens if I don't?" Brittany asks. "Ha ha, like you wouldn't" Santana finally speaks. "Hurry and pick the dares!"

The first two dares were relatively simple. Brittany had to eat some weird concoction the team made for her out of random items in the pantry, which wasn't hard because Lord Tubbing always made crazy food combinations for the people in his AA group to keep them occupied, then she had to run down the street and back in nothing but her sports bra and underwear. Santana thought it was adorable the way the girl was fairly uncomfortable with her body; there was no doubt Brittany was hot and in amazing shape. The last dare made Brittany a little uneasy.

"I mean, I already kissed on girl tonight and-"

"Britt! You have to!" Quinn promptly cuts off Brittany's sentence. "It's fun I promise." Quinn squeezing her hand to let her know everything will be fine. Brittany smiles and nods her head, this gives Quinn the cue to spin the bottle. The dare is that whoever the bottle lands on,has to cover their stomach in chocolate syrup, then Brittany has to spell out something she likes about the girl with her tongue.

Quinn flicks her wrist and the bottle is spinning. All the girls are giggling,anxiously waiting to see where the bottle lands. The girls are visibly holding their breath as the bottle begins to slow; when it finally stops, the team looks up to see a shocked Santana frozen in her chair. "Well San, looks like you're up!" Quinn laughs poking her friend's shoulder as she passes her to grab the syrup from the kitchen. Santana sighs and rolls her eyes to try and cover up the fact that she is experiencing a crazy rush of emotions; she isn't sure, but she thinks she actually wanted the bottle to land on her. "Take it off, take it off!" Roxi starts to poke fun at Santana and messes with the hem off her shirt. Santana laughs and lifts her shirt of her body.

Brittany has seen Santana's body before in the locker room, but it's the fact that her tongue is about to be all over that stomach that has her mesmerized. She catches herself staring and realizes she can't lose focus if she wants to continue with her plan. "Uh, Brit…?" "Wha- hmm?" Brittany answers snapping back to reality. "I guess you do then." Santana says with a smirk and walks out to help Quinn who had just called for her assistance in the kitchen. "She asked if you liked what you saw" Chelsea snickers. Brittany face flushes red, "Oh, I was just thinking about that Jimmie guy you were talking about earlier… I didn't even hear her." "Eeeeeppp! You two HAVE to go out sometime, I'm sure you'll love him!" Brittany smiles at her new friend and, thankfully before she has to think of something to say, Quinn walks back in with the chocolate syrup and some whipped cream with Santana following her, still shirtless."Okay, let's go! Brittany, I got some whipped cream too just in case you don't like the taste of pure chocolate syrup. It's a little funny tasting to me." Quinn explains and hands the bottles to Brittany. "Thanks Q that was very thoughtful!" Brittany says genuinely, "but, do I have to, uh, put the syrup and whipped cream on her or…?" "I can do it for you if you're too scared." Santana says sticking out her tongue at the blonde. "No, I'm not scared." Brittany replies mocking the tone Santana had just used with her. "Well alright then, rub me down." Santana utters seductively and all the girls giggle. "Here, I'll do it so you don't have to get your hands dirty." Quinn offers. Santana can barely refuse the glare she wants give Quinn; she hadn't realized how much she actually wanted Brittany to touch her. However, realizing the blonde's tongue would be on her shortly, she decided to not give too much mind to Quinn extreme politeness.

After Quinn had lathered Santana up, Brittany slowly dropped to her knees. She brought her hands to rest on Santana's waist and tentatively glided her tongue along Santana's caramel colored skin. Brittany wasn't sure of it was the chocolate and the whipped cream or the girl's skin that tasted so damn tantalizing. She literally forgot about everyone else in the room until one of the girl asked what she was spelling, and with that she remembered this was just a dare. She quickly collected her thoughts and started actually spelling words instead of just running her tongue over the girl's stomach. Santana had a heavenly laugh and she let it ring whenever Brittany hit right under her rib cage; Brittany would have to remember that. Santana is sure that everyone in this room can hear the thumping that's coming from in between her thighs. She's trying so hard to keep a straight face but Brittany's warm tongue making figures up and down her stomach is enough to drive her crazy. Just when she thinks she's about to burst, Brittany finishes. Santana lets out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Brittany had spelled out 'You're just amazing all around.' The other girls cooed about how sweet their new friend was while she got up from her previous position and smiled at Santana. The blonde brought the other girl in for a hug and whispered, "You're ticklish huh? Your laugh is so cute." Brittany lets her go and starts laughing at herself because she just got chocolate all over her shirt. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" She asks Quinn. "Yeah, be right back." "Grab me one from my room too, Quinn. And some wet wipes!" Santana calls after her friend.

* * *

Everyone had calmed down after congratulating Brittany on finishing her initiation, and one by one the girls began to fall asleep. Some had fallen asleep where they were sitting and others had moved to the floor or the air mattresses. Quinn and Santana were the only ones still awake, reminiscing about their first kisses, crushes, boyfriends. Eventually, they decided to go upstairs to their own bedrooms and go to sleep. Quinn kissed Santana on the cheek before saying goodnight and slowly dragging her feet down the hall to her room. Since Santana was staying in the guest room while her mother was away, she wasn't in it much but to sleep. Quinn's parents didn't want her painting the walls or anything just in case they had guests for a weekend. It had a king bed and was pretty spacey so she really didn't have much to complain about other than the boring décor. Just when she lost the battle of keeping her eyelids open, she heard a faint knock on the door. Thinking it was Chelsea because she always slept in Santana's room when she stayed the night, Santana was surprised to see a sleepy Brittany at her bedroom door.

"Can I sleep in here? I can't sleep on the floor, it'll destroy my back."

"I thought the first person you'd try to get in bed with would be Quinn." Santana, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, grins at the blonde who looks down bashfully at the ground and lets out a breathy laugh.

"Well I figured you owed me one for making me lick stuff off of you." Santana laughs and motions for the girl to come in the room and closes the door behind her.

They climb into bed and Brittany immediately wraps her arm around Santana's waist and rests her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder. She whispers, "Sorry, I'm a cuddler," and laughs as she pulls the Latina closer. Of course Santana doesn't care, she actually likes having the girl so close to her. She feels Brittany shuffle a bit behind her and turns to see what she's doing. Right as Santana's head lifts off the pillow, the corner of her mouth is met with Brittany's lips, "Thanks for being so awesome tonight," Brittany smiles. "But I didn't do anything," Santana says slightly confused but her head is still spinning a bit from feeling Brittany's lips so close to hers; what's that about? She never felt that way when Sam or any of her other boyfriends kissed her deeply, let alone just pecked her on the cheek. "You didn't make it awkward for me with Quinn or the other girls, or when I was... you know, with you. So thanks. Goodnight Santana!" Brittany says and slides back to her previous position and pulls Santana closer while tucking the comforter under them a bit more. "Goodnight Bam Bam," Santana laughs when she fells the slight pinch in her side. She settles into Brittany and slowly begins to fall asleep, and she can't help but wonder why she loves the feeling of Brittany's breath on her neck.

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**I'm so new to this, so stick with me please. I previously posted this chapter, but something went wrong and only half of it actually posted. This is the full version, sorry!**

**Feel free to review, I love reading them!**

**Thank you all for reading! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated :( **

**This is a short chapter; I just really wanted to get something out for you guys. **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

The morning after, all the girls woke up and headed home.

"Brittany, are you sure you don't need a ride home?" Quin asked again, "It's really not a problem."

Brittany smiled at Quinn's adamant attempt to be nice, "For the hundredth time Quinn, it's fine! I don't want you wasting your gas. My brother is just silly and forgot he was supposed to be picking me up."

"That's sweet of you, but we were just going to take Santana's car." Quin said laughing at her friend's reaction, "Don't even say anything, you know you'd take her. I'm convinced she has a thing for you." She whispered the last part to Brittany before Santana could respond.

Brittany laughed and gave Santana a wink before the Latina threw a few pillows at the blondes. "I'm not the one who shoved my tongue down her throat." Santana said, laughing hard as she saw the blush that consumed Brittany and Quinn. "You just wish it would have been you!" Brittany giggled throwing the pillow back over to Santana. Just then, came a knock at the door. Santana hopped up to answer the door since she couldn't come up with a remark to Brittany's accusation. She opened the door to find a smiling boy with a flower.

"This is for you," he said shyly, "I'm just trying to sweep you off your feet while I can. I know Britty probably thinks you're super pretty. She always talks about how nice you are and stuff. Ryan said that he swears she has a cr-"

"Alright! I think you've said enough." Brittany practically yells coming around the corner.

"Thank you for the flower Kade, it was very sweet of you." she smiled at the boy then looked back to Brittany, "You don't have to worry, Bam Bam doesn't stand half the chance you do to win my heart." She giggled and pressed a kiss to Kade's cheek.

As the boy stood dazed waiting for his sister, Brittany gave Santana a look. "Oh, is that so?" She smiled and stepped a bit closer to her friend. "Well maybe if you weren't spending all that time trying to seduce Quinn you'd have a better shot." Santana said challenging Brittany.

"Shhhhhh! She might hear you!" Brittany put her hands in front of Santana's face to get her to quiet down before turning back to a giggling Latina. "Kade I'll be out in just a sec. Tell Ryan I'm just thanking Quinn's parents." Her brother runs back to the car after giving Santana one more wink gesturing with his hand, "Call me, babe." Santana blows him a kiss and returns her vision to Brittany who's just giving her an adoring look.

"You know, if you keep that up, he's going to think you're his girlfriend. He'll bring you chocolate every time he sees you and you'll have to come over at least twice a week for 'date night'. He'll try to cook for you. I hope you like burnt waffles." Brittany laughs.

"Doesn't sound so bad to me." Santana chuckles along with her.

"Do you even like girls?" Brittany suddenly sounds serious but has a lightness in her tone. Santana gives a breathy giggle and looks toward her own feet. "I mean, you seem awful jealous that I'm planning on putting the moves on Quinn. Maybe she's right and you do have a thing for me." She laughs a bit a dips her head down to try to get Santana to look at her.

"Well... I -uh..." Santana fumbles over her words because she hadn't been expecting Brittany to just call her out that way. She lets out another nervous laugh before Ryan start honking horn in a little tune to let Brittany know he's been waiting long enough.

"You shouldn't keep your brother waiting." Santana laughed playfully while handing Brittany her shoes from in front of the door.

"But you didn't answer my-" Brittany was interrupted by Quinn coming down the stairs from her bedroom.

"I didn't know you were still here Britt?" She says between bites of a muffin.

"I was just leaving." Brittany smiled at her friend. "I'll see you Monday, Quincy." She continued while hugging Quinn. "Thanks for being such a great hostess." She laughed.

"Are you just saying that because you want another kiss?" Quinn joked. Brittany looked over just in time to see Santana rolling her eyes.

"Duhhhh." Brittany smiled and stole another glance at Santana. "Adorable." Santana said annoyed as she walked away from the door. "Bye Santana!" Brittany giggled before she turned to leave the house. She waved goodbye to Quinn one more time before she ran to get in the car. Ryan smiled and waved as they drove off.

"Wow, you've met her brother right? You didn't tell me he was so hot!" Quinn said in shock as she closed the door to the house. "Yeah, yeah he's okay." Santana replied, uninterested, grabbing the muffin from Quinn's hand to take a bite. "Okay?" Quinn questioned with much confusion, "He's a guy version of Britt and I know you can see how hot she is." Quinn laughed running up the stairs to shower before Santana could. "Whatever..'' the Latina replied, resisting the urge to agree with Quinn.

* * *

Being that she had been there for a couple of weeks now, Brittany was becoming accustomed to her teachers and classmates. She did have some help from Santana and Quinn though. They let her know which teachers were fun to have and which ones to hide from during class. They also filled her in on all the gossip. Greg Davis supposedly had an entire basement full of rats because he was trying them to perform in a circus, Riley Phillips shaved her head because she lost a bet with some freak she met on the internet, and the Lyle twins, Layne and Lucas, just found out they were actually switched at birth and have been living their lives as each other. Crazy.

Brittany was upset when she had to have some of her classes switched around or taken off her schedule completely. She was especially bummed about being switched out of Santana's government class. She realized she needed another English credit to graduate and had already taken Government over the summer her sophomore year. Her devastation only last a while because when she walked into her new class, she was greeted with a bright and smiling Santana. "It's like the universe or God or something just wants me to torture you." Santana smiled widely at her friend. She had been up at the pencil sharpener when Brittany walked in. She also saw Quinn toward the back who ran up and gave her a hug before the teacher told them all to sit down. unfortunately, there were no seats available around Santana or Quinn and she had to settle sitting next to a small brunette who tried to answer every question the teacher asked. Her name was Rachel and Brittany became friendly with her soon enough even though Santana had advised against it. She claimed that 'the hobbit' wouldn't ever let her be because Brittany would be her only friend. Santana said Rachel was annoying, but she had to have liked her because they were always talking. Well, Santana insulted her a lot with these funny comebacks to whatever Rachel said. Still, at the end of the period Santana always said bye to Rachel before they went their separate ways. It's probably just so Santana can seem like a badass to others, Brittany thought. Brittany had actually made a few friends other than the girls on the soccer team. She met Puck and had been getting to know him and Sam better because they sat together at lunch with Quinn and Santana along with Finn, Puck's 'best bro'. Also, she had become quite comfortable with a few people in her Spanish class; Artie, Jake- Puck's younger brother, his girlfriend Marley, and a tall guy named Mike Chang. He was her favorite. He he was on the guys' soccer team and had such a great personality. He could also dance really well. It shocked her the way he moved and she always asked him to dance for his Spanish presentations. Brittany was really liking her new school.

Since they were a few weeks in, the teachers started giving out more homework. The English teacher announced the first group project and Brittany couldn't be more excited. She loved working in groups because it gave her a chance to hang out with new people.

"Okay guys, you all will be expected to make a short film based on one of the books you were told to read over the summer. I'm sure you all did." Ms. Pillsbury smiled knowing that a majority of the students probably hadn't. "Once in your groups, decide what book you'll be doing. I would like everyone to have a different story. I've picked a few team leaders and they all will randomly choose three names out of this bowl to determine who they'll be working with. Let's get started," she continued shaking up the bowl a bit and smiling. "Timothy, Rick, Stacy and Rachel you'll-"

"Ughhh." A loud groan came from the back of the classroom where Santana sat in the last seat when the teacher called Rachel's name. There were scattered giggles across the room as Rachel huffed and took her place in front of the class.

"I'll have you know Santana, that I am quite enjoyable to work with. When it's time for our scheduled sessions, my dad's and I always prepare delicious hors d'oeuvres and having pleasant music playing in the background to keep us focused, happy and calm. Barbra, of course, can soothe any soul." Rachel finished as the rest of the team leaders slowly made their way to the front beside Rachel.

"Rachel, you go ahead and pick first." Ms. Pillsbury sighed.

"The first lucky student is..." Rachel unfolded the small piece of paper and frowned, "Santana Lopez."

"UGHHHH!" An even louder and more irritated groan came from Santana as fell even further into her chair and threw her head back on the counter behind her.

"Well." Rachel sighed composing herself, "I can't really complain, you're a gifted actress Santana and judging from your test scores last year you're quite the reader." Rachel shrugged and went to pick the next name.

"Thanks Hobbit. Wait," Santana look confused and slighty angry, "how do you know what my te-"

"Not now Santana. We only have a few moments left in class." Ms. Pillsbury stopped Santana before they started another pointless conversation. Santana set back in her seat with her arms folded across her chest pouting. Brittany couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as she looked back at her friend. Brittany sat in front of Quinn, who sat to the right of Santana.

"Then we have... Quinn Fabray" Rachel smiled brightly. Despite the relationship Santana had with Rachel, Quinn and her always got along very well. Rachel was clearly very happy to have gotten Quinn as a partner. Quinn smiled at Rachel and then turned to Santana to give her a high-five. Some students were uttering mock surprised comments at how Quinn and Santana ended up being in the same group. "Lastly we have... Thomas."

Quinn and Santana instantly felt bad because they knew Brittany didn't really talk to anyone else in the class since she had just recently been switched in. Stacy ended up getting Brittany in her group and Brittany was okay with that because Stacy didn't seem mean at all. The class broke off into their groups and started brain storming ideas on how the set up their projects.

Luckily Rick had convinced Ms. Pillsbury to do something more fun with the project. Due to how uncomfortable she got with racy material in movies and books, she only allowed the students to pick Disney movies to recreate. Brittany was beyond thrilled at the change in the assignment. She'd seen every Disney classic at least five times and could recite every line to all of them. She was a little upset she wouldn't be able to share this experience with Quinn and Santana though.

"Hey Rachel?" Stacy walked up to the group and gave them all a small smile, "Can I talk to you for a second?" She gestured with her head a few meters away.

"Uhm, sure Stacy. Team, I'll be right back. Keep up the good work!" Thomas looked at her like he had no clue what she was saying, Quinn just looked down to her hands and smiled at Rachel's comment and Santana gave Rachel a blatant eye roll. Rachel nodded her head at them and walked over to Stacy.

"So I was thinking. Can I trade you a team member?" Stacy asked hesitantly.

"What? Of course not!" Rachel put her hand to her chest in shock, "My team has some obvious strengths that I'm sure would be useful to you. Quinn, for example, has an essence about her that would make her such a wonder on camera and-"

"Actually..." Stacy held her hand up to stop Rachel, "I was wondering if I could have Thomas. I've got a huge crush on him and I was hoping we'd be together for this project because I heard he kind of likes me too." The girl pleaded, making those puppy dog eyes Rachel couldn't resist.

She huffed, "Well I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble," Rachel gave Stacy a soft smile, "Who would I be receiving in return?"

"Uhm, my best offer to you would be Brittany. I got stuck with Willy Nolan and Carter Vasquez. I would hate to lose her but it'd definitely be worth it if I got Thomas." She smiled shyly looking past Rachel to the boy.

"Okay. I'll take Brittany." Rachel nodded. "Thomas Michael North! Front and center please." Stacy laughed at Rachel's assertiveness, "Hey Britt, c'mere for a sec?" she asked sweetly.

Brittany and Thomas slowly rose from their seats with confused looks on their faces.

"It seems that we've had a mix up. Brittany you'll be in my group and Thomas, you'll be in Stacy's." Rachel said apologetically.

"Not that I'm complaining," Thomas smiled, stealing a glance at Stacy, "but how do you mess up picking names out of a hat?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry but we don't have time to deal with your ridiculous queries, Thomas." Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes walking back to her group with Brittany following close behind her.

"Hello again girls, we have a new teammate." Rachel gestured Brittany, who had a wide grin, and began clapping. Santana and Quinn both shrieked a little and began clapping as well.

"This is going to be so fun!" Quinn hopped up and down in her seat.

"Yeah!" Santana laughed, "we just have to pick a movie now. What do you think?"

"How about Lady and the Tramp?" Rachel asked excitedly. Quinn and Brittany both seemed to think that was a fine choice.

"Well Rachel will obviously be the cook that feeds the dogs since she has the thickest mustache." Santana stated matter-of-factly. Brittany had to hide a chuckle while Quinn laughed and slapped Santana's arm, "Be nice! It's okay Rachel, she's just being her normally rude self." she said and rested a hand on Rachel's back. Rachel gave Quinn a grateful smile and the group when back to throwing around ideas.

"I have the perfect pick," Brittany smiled. They all inched in a bit to hear Brittany's suggestion. "Aladdin"

All three of the other girls jumped and clapped and complimented Brittany on her choice.

"So, Rachel. You'll be playing Jafar I assume. There is a uncanning likeness between the two of you."  
Brittany let out an audible laugh this time and Quinn just gave Rachel an apologetic smile. Rachel stuck her tongue out at Santana and then laughed along. Maybe that's why Santana secretly liked Rachel. She had too big of an ego to take anything personal, but she would laugh with Santana continue to be nice. Santana had a lot of respect for someone who wouldn't let others get down on them because she was so easily distracted by what people said about her.

"You can play Aladdin, Santana. You are the most ethnic of the group and probably the least lady-like." Rachel shot back. Brittany and Quinn both put their fists in front of their mouths and said "Ohhhhhh". Santana nodded in approval, "Well played Hobbit, well-played."

The bell rang just as Rachel had given the girls a schedule to work on the project together. "I scheduled it around your practices so there should be no excuse as to why you all can't make it." Rachel told them as they stood by her locker waiting to go to the parking lot with her.

"Is the fact that I'd like to spend the least amount of time with you as possible a good enough excuse?" Santana rolled her eyes as the group started walking again.

"C'mon Santana. Stop being so grouchy." Brittany pinched her side. Santana yelped, smiled at Brittany and apologized to Rachel. Sort of. "You're tolerable sometimes. More times than not, I kind of just want to punch you to shut you up, but there may be a day or two every once in a while that the feeling is substantially less potent." Santana shrugged.

"Thank you, I guess." Rachel wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Brittany you can ride with me and we'll meet Quinn and Santana at my house. Brittany pulled Santana in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground before she got in Rachel's car.

"Britt," Santana laughed, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"I know. I'm just squeezing all the mean out of you so you can be civil at Rachel's house for a few hours." Brittany put Santana down after Rachel and Quinn got in the driver's seat of their cars. "And here," Brittany pressed a feather light kiss to Santana's cheek, "Maybe that will keep you from being such a grumpy pants" Brittany smiled.

"What makes you think a kiss from you can change my mood?" Santana giggled.

"Well that stupid grin you can't wipe off your face makes me think a lot of things." Brittany gave a sly smile before sliding into the passenger's seat of Rachel's car and closed the door as Rachel pulled out. Santana's face fell and her face turned as red as it could before she spun on her heel to get into Quinn's car. She frantically shut the door, put her seat belt on and turned all the vents on herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn laughed while quirking her eyebrow at her friend.

"Nothing. Just drive so we can get started on this stupid assignment."

* * *

**I'll be able to update a lot more now. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to get another chapter or two out by the end of the week!**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Sorry if it's a little rough, this is my first time writing. **

**Please review! Let me know if you have any suggestions on where you'd like the story to go. I'm open to some ideas.**

**Thanks again (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Had to upload this chapter again. Sorry!**

* * *

"What are you laughing at? And where the hell are Rachel and Britt?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest as she moved around impatiently in her seat.

"Huh?" Quinn looked up to her friend still smiling at her phone, "Oh, it's just a text from Brittany. They stopped to grab some food, do you want anything?"

"No thanks. What's the text say?" Santana questioned then Quinn handed her the phone.

FROM BRITTANY: We're stopping at some place around the corner. Rach it's your favorite? Would you like anything? (:

TO BRITTANY: Sure! Anything sweet would be awesome. Thanks (:

FROM BRITTANY: Sweets for my sweetie, got it :p  
FROM BRITTANY: Oh! I guess I can't send you stuff like that. It looks like Rach is getting a bit upset haha.  
FROM BRITTANY: Maybe I should get Santana something too. Ask her for me please?

Santana frowned and started to type on Quinn's phone.

TO BRITTANY: Well isn't it just sickening how nice you are to Quinn... Glad I was an after-thought.. thanks Britt :/ but no thanks. -Santana

Quinn laughed at Santana and took her phone back.

TO BRITTANY: You're cute Britt, thanks. Tell Rachel I like her too so there's no need to be upset with you.

FROM BRITT: She's blushing (:

They both read Brittany's response before Quinn put the her phone back in the pocket of her hoodie.

"Aw, you jealous Brittany likes me better?" Quinn cooed poking Santana in the ribs.

"Don't touch me Fabray, and she doesn't like _you_ more than me. I don't even think it's possible for someone to think I'm anything but the greatest person in the world." Santana rolled her eyes and tried to scoot further away from Quinn's touch. "That thing she has for you will wear off soon enough. Trust me."

"Thing for me? What are you talking about?" Quinn gave Santana a bewildered look. She removed her hand from Santana's side and turned to face her.

"Forget it. I think I see Rachel's car." Santana got out of the car and leaned on the passenger side door. Quinn turned off the engine and walked around to meet Santana.

"Santana are you okay? And what's that you said about Britt having a thing for me?" Quinn looked at the ground nervously, "what kind of thing?"

Santana continued to look down the street and Quinn waited patiently while Santana calmed herself down. After a few minutes, Quinn tried again. "Santana. Please?"

"She likes girls and she thinks you're cute, okay? She doesn't have a _crush_ necessarily, but she's obviously smitten with whatever it is people like about you. Geez, stop interrogating me. I wasn't supposed to tell you so don't open your big mouth Quinn."

Quinn gave Santana an incredulous look then looked down at the ground. She kicked at the dirt beneath her feet and took a deep wasn't a conversation she was really ready to have with her best friend. "Does that bother you?"

That was the last thing Santana expected Quinn to say. She figured Quinn would have some smartass remark about her being jealous. Santana didn't think Quinn would actually get all serious with her.

"What? No. Why would that bother me?" Santana feigned offense to cover up how nervous she had just gotten. She didn't want Quinn reading too much into her facial expression.

"Well I mean, would it be so bad if she did have an actual crush on me?" Quinn asked still looking down to her feet.

Santana was confused. What was that supposed to mean? Did Quinn like Brittany? "Do you, uh-" she cleared her throat and started again, "I don't get what you're trying to say Q."

Just as Quinn seemed to gain the courage to tell Santana, Rachel pulled into the drive way. Quinn gave Santana an unsettled and apologetic look before she stepped to the car and open Rachel's door.

"Finally", she smiled, grabbing the bag from Rachel's lap then helped her out of the car.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said bashfully, smoothing down her skirt, "I do apologize. Brittany took forever trying to decide what exactly to get Santana because you never answered her text." She answered Quinn then turned her gaze to Santana, who raised both eyebrows and reached for her phone. She had a few texts from Brittany. She read through them as the rest of the girls gathered their things from the cars.

FROM BRITT: You're never an after-thought (;  
FROM BRITT: Seriously, it's no problem. Tell me what you want!  
FROM BRITT: What you really, really want.  
FROM BRITT: Santanaaaaaaaa.  
FROM BRITT: You're getting Nutter Butters. I hope you don't mind. They're my favorite, so we can share if you stop ignoring me :p

Santana bit her bottom lip and laughed before she looked up at Brittany who gave her a small, embarrassed smile. She quickly typed out a reply and pointed to her phone to let Brittany know she responded.

TO BRITT: I'd never ignore you :p  
TO BRITT: Just for the record, I like Chips Ahoy. So next time, I expect you to get it right. But I don't mind sharing (:

Brittany laughed at her phone then looked up to give Santana a thumbs up. Quinn and Rachel were already by the front door when Brittany and Santana started moving. "I'm really glad I got switched into your group." Brittany smiled down at her friend.

"Yeah, lucky you getting stuck with the hottest girls at school." Santana bumped her hip into Brittany. "Aside from Hobbit. Unless I'm competing with her too?" Santana joked before turning to walk into the house.

Brittany eyebrows flew up. She put her arm across the doorway to stop Santana, "competing? What's the prize then?" She gave Santana a flirty smile.

Santana looked around before leaning up to Brittany, "You tell me." she whispered then dipped down to move under Brittany's arm.

Brittany froze. Her devious smirk had fallen. She didn't realize how attracted she actually was to Santana. She knew how adorable the smaller girl was and that's what initially got her attention. But what Santana just did sent tingles all throughout her body. That was sexy. She had stood there a little longer than she must have realized because Rachel came around the corner to get her.

"Brittany please come tell Santana that it's only fair I play Jasmine in our reenactment because I have the most experience with performing. I won my first dance competition at three months old! Three months old!" She repeated a little louder so Santana could hear her from the living room. Brittany heard Santana groan from the living room and smiled. She followed Rachel into the living room so the girls could get started.

They had been at Rachel's house for two hours and barely made any progress. Santana and Rachel spent half that time arguing about who should play Jasmine. Much to Rachel's dismay, the group decided Santana would be more fitting for the role.

"I love having Brittany, really you're wonderful; however, this wouldn't have been nearly as tasking if we still had Thomas." Rachel sighed resting her chin on her palm. "If Santana wasn't so against trying to comply with some of my requests-"

"Listen here Berry. I can barely stand being in the same room with you, let alone close enough to where you could touch me with your man hands." Santana was sprawled out on the couch, on her back, with one arm hanging of the edge.

The group had been trying to decided the best way to approach the romantic aspect of their project considering they were all girls. Rachel turned and began whispering to Quinn when Brittany spoke up.

"I'll do it." Brittany looked up from where she had been deep in thought, "I mean, if you're okay with that Santana?" she looked back to her hands. She was nervously twirling her thumbs.

Santana sat up and eyed her. She didn't know what to say. She wanted this so bad, to be close with Brittany without it really meaning anything. Maybe she could figure out some these odd feelings that she kept experiencing when she was around the other girl. But she didn't want to upset Quinn. They never did finish the conversation they were having before Rachel pulled up.

"Uhm, yeah. That's fine." Santana said quietly.

"Finally! Thank god that's settled. It makes sense since Brittany is the most athletic and Aladdin does all that jumping around." Quinn cheered and started to get up off the couch before Rachel pulled back down.

Brittany and Santana laughed and started jumping on and off the couches. Brittany was a lot more graceful and had to catch Santana a few times when she slipped trying to mimic Brittany's moves.

"That's hardly fair Quinn!" Rachel whispered harshly, "While I do agree Brittany is very athletic, she clearly lacks the experience and talent to do the part justice." Rachel looked up to Quinn who was half standing above her.

"I don't know Rach," Quinn smiled partly at her friends jumping around like kids and partly because Rachel seemed so frustrated by the situation. "she might surprise you." she sat back down on the couch and scooted a little closer to Rachel. "And besides, you've seen that movie. Do you really want either of us kissing Santana?" Quinn questioned knowingly, "Don't worry, the project will be awesome. I know it will because you're directing it." she placed a lingering kiss on Rachel's cheek before she got up from the couch and grabbed her keys. She turned around to see a wide grin and a bright blush on the brunette's face.

She called Santana over and asked if she was ready to go. "Britt we can take you home if you want."

"That'd be awesome, thanks!" Brittany smiled and bounced off the couch to grab her stuff.

When the girls got to Brittany's house she forced them to come inside because Kade would never forgive her for not letting him see Santana every chance he got. They were all in the living room talking to Ryan when Brittany jump up from the couch pulling Santana with her. "I've got to show you something!" she said excitedly. Santana followed her to her room after promising Kade they wouldn't be too long.

Her room was cute, and so... Brittany. It had tons of pictures scattered across the electric blue painted walls. She had lime green and yellow pillows on her bed with a blue comforter. It was colorful and was perfect for Brittany's personality. She had a cool chair that was like a water-bed but in chair form, a lava lamp in the corner next her shelf full of trophies, and a flat screen tv on top of one of her dressers.

Brittany walked over to her closet and stood on her toes to try to reach something toward to back of the shelf. She was wearing a pair of red running shorts that made her legs look like they went on for days. Santana couldn't help but stare. As Brittany turned around and caught her friend staring, she smiled to herself before revealing what was behind her back.

"What's that?" Santana laughed at the way Brittany was walking toward her with a bounce.

"It's a gift! Well sort of. It's something for you, for the project." she laughed nervously holding up what she had been hiding from Santana.

Santana's face lit up as she brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

"No way, that's perfect!" she jumped up grabbing the costume from Brittany's hands.

"Yeah my mom said as long as we live under this roof, we still have to take part in Halloween with Kade. I wore this last year." Brittany giggled at Santana's reaction to the Jasmine costume she had pulled from the depths of her closet.

"Wow Britt, thanks! I'm going to look so hot in this." she held the outfit up to herself and twirled a bit while smiling up at Brittany.

They made their way back down stairs and Quinn showed her praise to Brittany for getting the outfit for Santana. "Now we're going to have to try to really come up with something for you to wear." Quinn said, clearly already racking her brain for a solution.

"If you roll the waistband of the pants, I'm sure my Aladdin costumes will fit you Bam. They might be a little baggy but I'm sure that's not a big deal." Ryan responded to Quinn's statement while they all made their way to the front door.

"Oh yeah! That'd be perfect. Thanks Ry." she smiled at her brother as she shooed him away so she could walk the girls to the car.

"So I'll see you guys tomorrow at your place, right?" Brittany asked as she stopped to lean into the car before Santana got in.

"Right. I have to pick up Rachel from her singing lesson but Santana will be there after practice if you don't want to just sit at home waiting around. Night Britt." Quinn smiled and waved as she started the car.

"So I could sit at home and listen to Kade talk about aliens," she looked up to a smiling Santana, "or I could have some alone time with my co-star. Hmmm decisions, decisions." Brittany laughed as she stepped closer to Santana.

"Wow, you actually want some time with me? I thought you'd jump all over the opportunity to ride with Quinn and go pick up the midget." Santana looked at her incredulously.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Seriously Santana? You really think I actually _like_ Quinn?"

Santana cocked an eyebrow, "Well that's what you told me..."

"Do you always believe what people tell you?" Brittany giggled and hugged Santana, "Maybe you should read between the lines. Or listen between them, if that's possible." Brittany let out a nervous laugh. She looked up and saw a confused Latina. "Don't worry about it San, I'll see you tomorrow so we can uh, rehearse." Brittany gave Santana a little wave and walked back up her driveway.

Santana couldn't figure out what Brittany had meant by all of that, and she didn't understand why Brittany had turned completely red in the face when she said she'd come by to rehearse. It was a good idea. The better they were, the less Rachel would complain.

"I can't believe you and Britt are doing this," Quinn shook Santana from her thoughts. "That scene where you guys have to sing 'A Whole New World' is going to be priceless." she laughed, turning onto their street.

"Why do you say that? I'm a great singer." Santana asked as she laughed along with her friend.

"You get awkward when my parents try to hug you and you've known them for years. You've know Britt for what? About a month? And you're okay with kissing her? Maybe even a few time if you two mess it up? you know Rachel is a perfectionist." Quinn laughed even harder seeing the discomfort and realization fall over Santa's face.

Shit.

Santana hadn't seen that movie in so long. It really didn't cross her mind that she'd have to do anything other than sit really close to Brittany in a few scenes, and maybe sing to her. Holy hell. She was freaking out. She looked to Quinn and tried to speak but couldn't.

"Don't worry, I already talked to Britt and she promised to be gentle with you." Quinn giggled and rubbed Santana's back after she parked the car. That reminded Santana that they still had to talk about what Quinn was trying to say earlier, but Santana wasn't ready for that. Obviously Quinn's okay with it if she's laughing about her having to kiss Brittany.

They walked into the house and said their good nights.

After getting ready for bed, Santana saw she had new texts.

FROM BRITT: Talked to Quinn. Don't freak out, I don't bite. If I do though, I promise you'll like it (;  
FROM BRITT: I was just joking. I'm not that creepy I swear.

Santana laughed at Brittany's feigned confidence. That calmed her down a bit to see that Brittany was nervous too.

TO BRITT: Haha well you try to keep those lady lovin' feelings of yours under control. I might be too good to resist.

She didn't know why she was making a big deal out of this. Brittany and her had been harmlessly flirting since they met. Nothing was going to change just because they had to kiss for a school project. Brittany didn't even like her and she definitely didn't like Brittany in that way, did she? That could be why she was having all those weird feelings about Brittany. But she didn't like girls. Well she didn't not like girls either. Her phone vibrated and brought her out of her trance.

FROM BRITT: We'll see lol. Night Princess :p

She smiled at the text, said goodnight back, then tried to get some sleep. She was all of a sudden really excited about working on this project.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the sweet comments! It makes me want to keep writing for you (: and thank you all so much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The girls had already completed a few scenes and to their surprise, the project was actually looking great. Brittany had done her 'One Jump Ahead' science at the park perfectly, jumping of off picnic tables and swings to avoid getting caught by some of Quinn and Santana's little neighbors. She also had a huge cat that worked as Santana's tiger. It was the closet thing they could find. Quinn had decided that she would play Jafar since she used to have a mean streak, and Rachel stuck to behind the scenes stuff. It was uncharacteristic of her but she felt that if she couldn't play a lead role, at least she'd get much credit for her directing. After taking a lunch break, the girls agreed that they would go ahead and roughly go through Brittany and Santana's big romantic scene.

"Brittany put your arm around her, yes just like that. Now lean in a bit closer." Rachel was setting up the shot to be perfect.

Brittany definitely didn't mind being this close to Santana. She'd steal a glance at the smaller girl whenever she wasn't listening to Rachel. She could see how nervous Santana was just sitting there. How would she be when they had to kiss? Brittany knew from the time she volunteered to play Aladdin that her and Santana would have to kiss, that's why she was so hesitant to speak up. When Santana didn't seem nervous about the situation, Brittany figured she must have not realized they would have to be a little more than friendly when acting out their scenes. Her assumptions were confirmed when Quinn texted from across the room that night.

_FROM QUINCY: Wait until Santana realizes you two are going to be making out. She's going to freak._

_TO QUNICY: Haha well I'll definitely try not to freak her out too much. _  
_TO QUNICY: And there will be no making out!_

_FROM QUNICY: I think she's a little jealous we've had more than a peck lol. She might surprise attack you. Just be prepared :p _

She doubted Santana would jump her with a heated kiss, but she wasn't opposed to the idea. Brittany knew that even if Santana didn't have strong feelings for her, she must have a some. She flirted with Brittany all the time. People don't just flirt for no reason right? Well that's exactly what she was doing with Quinn. Not really though, because the reason for that was to make Santana jealous. It was obviously working if Quinn felt the need to text her about the kiss.

"Britt. I'm not going to bite. Promise." Santana gave her a shy smile.

"What?" Rachel must have given her an order she didn't hear.

"I need you to be a little closer to Santana. Remember, this is a budding love you two have for each other." Rachel said moving back behind the camera. "You're okay to sing, right Britt?"

"I've never really tried in front of people, but sure." The blonde smiled and shifted closer to Santana before giving her a confident smile.

She admired the way Brittany just went with the flow. Santana wished she wasn't always concerned with what people thought. Quinn started the fan that was blowing toward Santana and Brittany to make it seem like they were in the air, then started the music. Brittany smiled at Santana one more time before Rachel yelled action. Santana and Brittany pretended to look around them and pointed to things off-screen to make the scene seem more real. Brittany started singing the first line of the song and Santana melted. Brittany had a lovely voice that Santana couldn't get enough of. She was so mesmerized by the girl that she forgot she was supposed to be singing too.

"Cut!" Rachel yelled and started toward Santana, "Did you forget the song? Do you need me to step in for this part?"

"No Berry. I was just, uh- let's just try it again." Santana huffed.

Brittany and Quinn exchanged a looked and laughed while Quinn started the song over. Santana wasn't caught of guard this time and sang her part beautifully. Brittany figured Santana could, sing but she was really impressed with just how good she was. She hit the high notes like they were nothing, and the look she had in her eyes was enough to captivate anyone. Toward the end of the song, Brittany laced her fingers between Santana's, just like Aladdin does to Jasmine in the actual movie. This action seemed to have caught Santana by surprised because she stilled for a moment. She quickly loosened up and nuzzled her head into Brittany's neck. As they sang the last words of the song, Brittany shifted so she could look lovingly into Santana's eyes. Right as the last word left Brittany's lips, they were met Santana's. She had somehow leaned forward without Brittany noticing and pressed her lips into Brittany's. Brittany knew this wasn't when they were supposed to kiss so she started to panic a little, but when Santana leaned a little closer and shifted to change the kiss, Brittany quickly melted into the brunette's lips. Her lips were so soft. Plump. Sweet. Brittany grabbed at Santana's lower back and pulled her closer, then untangled her other hand from Santana's and brought it up to the smaller girl's cheek. This couldn't be happening. Maybe it was an accident. She didn't really think so but she couldn't come up with any other reason why Santana just kissed. She let her lips hug Santana's a bit longer until she felt Santana's tongue poke at her bottom lip. Everything in her wanted to let Santana slide her tongue into her mouth, but before she could, her eyes shot open and Santana had pulled away. She didn't want anything to be more awkward than it already was going to be by having Rachel or Quinn stop them, so she wasn't too upset that Santana hadn't kept going. Glad Santana was still a bit dizzy from the kiss, she quickly collected herself and looked to Rachel and Quinn.

"Ugh, guys. That's not what happened in the movie. They didn't kiss until the very end." Rachel seemed more annoyed than anything, "now we'll have to do it all over again."

Quinn was just smiling, trying so hard to keep her grin from widening. Brittany looked down at Santana who was completely flushed and trying to regain her composure. Santana coughed into her fist a few times before saying, "Maybe if you let us take a break every once in a while we wouldn't get the scenes confused."

"You can have a break after you get it right." Rachel huffed.

"Actually, can we have one now? I need to pee." Brittany stood up and went upstairs before she received an answer.

She really just needed a second to calm herself down. She put her palms on the counter of the sink and leaned forward, looking at herself in the mirror. What just happened? Her and Santana and talked earlier that day about when they were kissing. Did Santana really mix up the scenes? Regardless, that was incredible. She knew it probably wasn't okay that they were kissing, unprovoked, around people; however, she couldn't get herself to stop. The best part was that she knew Santana wanted more. There was a knock at the door that startled her.

"Uhm Britt?" It was Santana. "Rachel said we'll just finish up tomorrow since were all kind of tired."

Brittany opened the door and smiled at her friend, "Alright, cool. I can finally get out of this ridiculous outfit." she laughed pulling at her puffy pants.

"You can change in my room," Santana offered and they walked down the hall to her room.

She continued talking while Brittany changed, "Rachel is insane. I have no clue why we let her direct this." she was laying with her feet hanging off the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I think she's doing pretty well," Brittany grabbed the footboard of the bed and leaned into it when she had finished changing, "We do make it easy for her, though. We're pretty awesome actors." She chuckled as she watch Santana move from her spot on the bed to come closer to her.

Santana laughed, sitting up on her knees to fix Brittany's hair, "You have total sex hair right now."

Brittany smiled bashfully and just watched the other girl as she ran her finger's through her blonde hair.

"You're a pretty good kisser," she took a chance. She wanted to talk about the kiss but didn't know how to bring it up.

Santana gave her a cute smile, "Better than Quinn, right?"

"Where is Quinn?" Brittany asked, her eyes scanning the area.

"She went to go put the camera and stuff in the car so she could take Rachel home." Santana frowned at Brittany's sudden interest in her friend's whereabouts.

"Well in that case, you were way better than Quinn." Brittany, stepping closer to the bed, smiled. She let her hands fall and start to play with Santana's shirt. Santana's hands stop moving on her head; she looked up and frowned. Santana was just looking at her, and she couldn't read her the expression on the girl's face.

Santana eyed Brittany, looking at every detail on her face. She wanted this. So she just went for it. She moved one of her hands to the back of Brittany's head, and the other to gently cup Brittany's chin. She slowly started to close the gap between the them. Feeling Brittany's breath on her lips gave her the last push she needed to finally lock their lips.

This was even better than the one in the living room. Brittany didn't hesitate this time, and Santana could feel how much the blonde wanted her. Santana pressed hard into her lips, causing Brittany to lean into her. She felt Brittany's hands circle her waist to bring her even closer, so she opened her mouth slightly and sucked in Brittany's bottom lip. The blonde let out a tantalizing moan that vibrated into Santana's mouth. She moved both of her hands and locked her wrists behind Brittany's neck. Brittany deepened the kiss and slowly began tickling her fingers up and down Santana's sides.

Santana felt like she was floating. If her eyes weren't already closed, they would have rolled to the back of her head. She felt a shudder run all the way down to her toes and back as Brittany massaged her tongue with her own. Her stomach started to knot up when Brittany broke the kiss, for no more than a second, before diving back in hungrily. Santana felt a sharp arousal in her with every move that Brittany made. They easily found a rhythm as their tongues skated across each other.

Her heart was beating so fast and so loud. Too loud. So loud she couldn't even hear how heavy they were both breathing. The deafening thuds coming from her chest rung throughout her entire body. With that constant beating and with the way Brittany was making her feel, everything surrounding them had disappeared. The kiss intensified, Brittany just barely grazing her cool fingertips under the hem of shirt of Santana's shirt to feel her warm skin.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they missed the unmistakable sound of the front door opening, then closing. They also missed the faint pitter-patter of footsteps hopping up the stairs. And their names being called from down the hall must not have penetrated the bubble they were in. They didn't hear the small click the bedroom door made when it opened either; but through the deafening silence of their own little world, a small, hushed gasp pierced through the silence in Santana's mind.

She pushed Brittany away from her, hard, causing a whimper to escape from the girl. Brittany turned to see what Santana looked so scared of and found Rachel looking at the situation in pure shock, frozen at the door. She immediately started to apologize and began to ramble, but Santana didn't really hear anything she was saying. The silence had returned in the worst way. After what seemed like forever, Rachel left. Brittany looked back to Santana after closing the door behind her friend. She saw the utter confusion and frustration on Santana's face.

"She won't tell San..." She inched closer and raised a hand to rest it on the smaller girl's waist. Santana jumped back like she had been burned.

"Stop. Don't touch me." Santana hardly got out in a shaky breath.

"Santana, it'll be okay." Brittany stepped back, giving her friend some space.

Suddenly, Santana seemed to get her self together. She had gotten her voice back, "You should go." she still wasn't looking at Brittany, whose face dropped into a complete look of grief.

"Hey," she said quieter, moving closer to Santana, "we can talk about this. I know you're scared and freak out or whatever, but it'll all be okay." She let out a nervous laugh, smiling at her friend to try to calm her down. "Rachel won't tell anyone, she promised she wouldn't. You and I, we coul-"

"Leave." Santana interrupted sternly, "I'm serious."

Brittany didn't want to leave, she felt bad about what happened and just wanted to comfort her friend. "But I just-"

"Now." Santana commanded, clearly becoming angry.

"Santana..." Brittany was at a loss for words. She wanted to say something, anything that could make her friend feel better. She didn't want Santana to regret this, to regret what was happening between them or the feelings she knew they both had.

"Get out!" Santana clenched her fist as hard as she could and screamed. She didn't want to deal with this. Not here, not now.

Brittany jumped back at the sudden rage in Santana's eyes.

"I'm not like you," Santana continued but lowered her voice, "I don't want to be like you, and I damn sure don't want you." She spat with as much venom as she could muster.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but shut it instantly. That hurt. The sincere hatred in Santana's voice was enough to make her take another step back. Looking into Santana's eyes, Brittany cracked. Everything in her broke and she left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mami!" Santana ran to her mother and jumped into the older woman's arms.

"Hola mija! It's so nice to see you!" Maria smiled brightly hugging her daughter.

"What are you doing here? You're two weeks early." Santana asked excitedly, still smiling, so happy to see here mother after a few months.

Santana's mother was a professor, a great one at that. Over the summer, she was offered a job teaching at Oxford University. It was an amazing opportunity for her and seeing as how Santana was almost an adult, she thought she would take the job. She decided to come back early for two reasons, one being that brilliant smile her daughter was wearing because of the surprise.

"Well I wanted to surprise you, and I also wanted to be here to help out with Thanksgiving. I know the Fabrays are being wonderful to you, but I knew you'd want some of mami's cooking." Maria gave Santana a wink as she turned to the cab to grab her luggage.

"Ay dios mio, yes! I love Quinn and her family, but I don't think I can handle anymore of their so-called 'pasteles' and you know I can only cook a few dishes." Santana laughs, helping her mother.

As she picks up one of the suitcases, she notices a boy. He looks around her age, maybe a bit older. At first she thinks he's the cab driver but then realizes he has a few bags of his own.

"Mami, did you share a cab with someone?" Santana asks while curiously eyeing the stranger.

"Oh," Maria was hoping he would stay in the car until she got a chance to prepare Santana for this, "um, no mija." She takes a breath, trying to figure out the best way explain. "Santana, this is Vincent."

The boy look up shyly before walking over to Santana and taking her hand, "Hello, it's very nice to finally meet you Santana," His accent was thick, making Santana smile because she just adores accents.

"Hey..." Santana slowly shakes his hand, then her smile falters a bit and she turns to her mother, releasing her grip on the foreigner. "So... what? You just picked a pet Irish while you were gone?"

"I'm actually from London." Vincent smiles lightly even though he doesn't really like the way Santana was referring to him.

Maria rolled her eyes and answered her daughter. "Yes Santana, I just decided to bring a random child home for the holidays," she said giving Santana a smirk that fell into an unnerved grin. She turned to get the rest of her belongings, paid the cab driver and sent him on his way with a quick thanks. Turning back to Santana, she cleared her throat and said, "Vincent here, is your brother mija."

Santana's face immediately scrunched up with confusion, "What? How is that even possible?" She asked this before the realization quickly washed over her.

A long time ago, Santana couldn't have been more than five or six years old, her dad left. She didn't know where he went, just that he didn't want to, but her mom insisted. Santana couldn't really remember much about the situation, other than that her dad was gone for a month or so, maybe a few weeks less than that. She couldn't understand why he had gone. He and her mother weren't fighting, so that wasn't the reason. Ever since then, her dad left for about two weeks every couple of months. Her parents always told her it was a business trip so she never thought much of it. Now, she sees that his business must have been this kid standing in front of her.

"Do you remember that time your father went off on a trip for a while? He was gone for about a month." Maria asked. Santana nodded slowly, still trying to wrap her head around the idea that she had a brother. A brother. Someone that shared her DNA that was running around in a different country unbeknownst to her. "Well, he got a call one day saying that he had a five-year old son. He didn't believe it at first, but I made him go check it out. Once her got there and got all the test done to prove he was actually the father, he stayed to get to know his son a bit." Maria smiled thinking about how proud she was that her husband wanted to be a part of the boy's life.

"So Papi like, cheated on you?" Santana's face fell, becoming increasingly more upset than she was.

"No no no mija! Your father would never! He is a good man and a great husband." Maria said instantly to dissipate any kind of negative feeling Santana was starting to feel toward her father. "He had a short relationship with a woman a few months before he and I started dating."

Santana eyed her mom for a moment, then shifted her gaze to Vincent, "How old are you?"

Looking up and realizing he had been brought into the conversation, Vincent answered Santana, "I'm eighteen, my birthday was last month."

Seeing her daughter's raised eyebrow, Maria answered the unasked question, "Your father and I may not have exactly dated that long before you were conceived." she smiled embarrassed.

Grossed out, Santana quickly did the math in her head. She came to the conclusion that if Vincent's birthday was in October and her birthday was in January, that means that her mom and dad would have had to, you know, a few short months after Vincent's mom and her dad did. The time frame worked so she had no reason to believe that what her mom was saying wasn't a true story.

Satisfied her dad wasn't a cheater, she continued her conversation. "First off, ew. Secondly, why is he here?" she asked not unkindly.

"Why don't we go inside and I'll explain it all." Maria calmed down a bit, Santana was taking it a lot better than she expected.

They all went into the house and after Santana showed Vincent the guest room, they all sat down in the living room. The boy still had yet to say much other than thank you when Santana told him her could put his stuff in the room. Maria explained everything, answering every question Santana threw at her. After her interrogations, she told the story of how she met Vincent.

"So some of the high schools were taking tours of colleges since it is time to be deciding that kind of thing," she paused to give Santana a pointed look who just rolled her eyes in response, "I volunteered showing some of the groups around. I had a roster of all the students with me and saw Vincent Lopez on the list. I asked him who is father was and sure enough, he said Victor." Maria smiled at Vincent who sat back on the couch next to her. He returned her gesture with a small smile of his own.

"So you didn't think it was weird that a random professor asked who you dad was?" Santana looked over at this kid who had his arms crossed comfortably over his chest, legs spread taking up most of the small couch and was smiling at her- her brother. She could see the resemblance. His dark hair and tanned complexion matched her own, when he smiled it reminded her of her dad's lopsided grin, and he even had her dad's defined jaw line. Even though his eyes looked more like Quinn's than her own, it wasn't hard to believe they were related. She took in his appearance entirely. His hair wasn't short, but shorter than Sam's, and it was styled in one of those messy bed head looks. He wore a dark pair of ripped jeans that weren't too baggy on him, a pair of red classic Campus Adidas, a black V-neck that hugged his slim and muscular figure, an expensive looking hooded grey jacket that was unzipped, and a red and black snap back hat. He was actually really attractive and Santana already felt some weird sort of pride that this guy was her brother.

"Yeah, I did," He shrugged, "but my mum had told me about Maria moving close to London. I figured Pop would introduce me at some point or I'd run into her eventually, so when she asked I just kind of put two and two together."

Catching his infectious smile, Santana continued with her questions, "Oh so Vincent here knew I existed?"

"Yeah, I lurk on your Facebook all the time." He joked, "It was actually Maria's idea for me to come meet you. I've always wanted a sibling, so of course I jumped at the opportunity. And call me Vince." he smiled again.

Santana's smile grew, happy that Vince had loosened up a bit. Even though this bomb was dropped on her, she couldn't help but feel a little relieved. This whole thing with Brittany was really confusing her and she was glad to have something else to focus on.

After that night with Brittany, Santana told Quinn parents that she was feeling really sick and they let her stay home for the rest of the week. Quinn had been bringing Santana her work so she wouldn't fall behind. It was difficult, to say the least, to keep everything that was happening a secret from Quinn. The blonde could tell something was wrong with her friend, but she also knew Santana did like to be pushed out of her comfort zone, so she wouldn't pry and Santana used that to her advantage, taking a vow of silence whenever Quinn got to close to unwanted conversations.

The Lopez trio continued in light conversation for a while. Santana asked both Vince and her mom all about London and what it was like living over there. Vince questioned the way school worked in America, and that's when Maria surprised both of them by saying that Vince would be attending McKinley with Santana this upcoming week.

"Whoa whoa. I didn't know that! I thought I was just taking online classes until the end of the school year." Maria laughed at the face Vince gave her. It was the same look Santana gave when things weren't about to go her way.

"Your father and I have discussed this with Annabel and we all agreed that we would like you to attend an actual school, Vincent." Maria said to the upset teenage boy.

"Who's Annabel?" Santana asked looking between her mom and Vince.

Vince sighed, "My mum. How did I not know she'd try to make this trip less fun for me. Rubbish." Crossing his arms over his chest, he pouted. Santana laughed at his reaction, earning herself an annoyed glare from the boy.

"Don't worry, as long as you hang with me you'll be fine." Santana smiled ignoring the look he had just given her.

He opened his mouth to answer, but Quinn came storming in the house before he could.

"Santana! What the fu-" She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly shut her mouth when she noticed all the people in the living room.

"What was that Q?" Santana smirked, causing Quinn to shoot her a harsh glare.

"Sorry, I didn't know we had company." Quinn gathered herself and went to hug Maria and exchange greetings.

"Nice to meet you Quinn," Vince flashed her a flirty smile as her shook her hand, "and I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

Quinn looked confused. Just as she was about to ask what this kid was talking about an who he was, her parents walked in.

"Maria, how are you?" Russel smiled politely while grabbing her for a hug. He passed her off to Judy and went to talk to the young man standing with his daughter. The Fabrays had just come from the Berry house. Santana made sure to fake a few dry heaves to make sure of her absence from the visit.

"You must be Vincent," He smiled, sticking out his hand, "we've heard a lot about you. Has Santana showed you where you'll be staying?" He questioned, glancing over at her.

"She did sir, thanks so much. I appreciate you letting me stay." Vince smiled and firmly took Mr. Fabraby's hand.

"Well aren't you just a cutie!" Judy interrupted, and enveloping the boy in a hug. He laughed awkwardly and hugged her back.

"Someone want to let me know what's going on?" Quinn said, annoyed that all of this was happening when she needed to talk to Santana.

While Santana was 'sick', it wasn't lost on Quinn the way Santana avoided talking about Brittany and how Brittany would seem to look physically ill every time Santana was brought up. So she figured something big must have happened between the two of them. She knew Santana would tell her eventually so she wasn't really worried about it, but after Brittany completely broke down in her arms after soccer practice, she knew this had to be fixed.

"It turns out I have a long-lost brother," Santana answered, "I know, some weird Parent Trap type stuff, huh?" she laughed seeing the shocked looked on her friend's face.

Maria and Vincent retell the story to the Fabrays as they all settle in to have dinner. When the conversation strays into something about her parents, Quinn takes this opportunity confront Santana.

"You need to talk to Brittany."

Santana visibly tensed at the mentioned of the blonde, "What?"

"I know something is going on with you two. For the past two days, she's walked around like someone kicked the fat off her cat and you look like you want to punch me every time I bring her up in a conversation." Quinn whispered when she was sure nobody was paying attention to them.

Santana figured this would happen eventually. Brittany, Quinn and her had all become pretty close so she figured it wouldn't be long before she opened up to Quinn. Santana felt absolutely terrible about how she acted toward Brittany. She was just _so_ scared. She had kind of wanted Brittany to make a move, but she didn't realize how bad she had wanted it until it happened. When it happened, she knew she never wanted that feeling to stop and that scared the hell out of her. Her fright was heighten when Rachel had walked in. She was in complete shock and she just wanted to disappear. She didn't mean to say those awful things to Brittany, she was just angry and upset.

"I'll explain later," Santana lied. She didn't want to talk about this. She figured since all this craziness with Vince was happening, she could at least stall Quinn's questions.

"Whatever," Quinn huffed, knowing Santana wouldn't give in that easily, "but you need to fix this. I can't stand seeing her so upset."

Santana, feeling guilty, didn't touch her food for the rest of the meal. After everyone cleared their plates, they all made their way to Maria to tell her goodbye for the week. She'd be going with Victor to handle some business for the next week, but she promised she'd be back for Thanksgiving. She kissed Quinn, Santana, and Vince on the cheek and told them all the behave themselves before she left. Russel and Judy told the kids goodnight after telling Vince they wanted to make sure he was comfortable and to come to them if needed. He thanked them before they turned to go to their room.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, " Quinn announced, "Vince, it was nice meeting you. Don't worry about school tomorrow, me and Santana can protect you." She smiled and hopped up the stairs.

Vince and Santana stood awkwardly, being left alone for the first time since he'd arrived.

"It's a bit strange," he started, shyly "to think that we're brother and sister, right?"

Santana, startled by his voice because she still wasn't used to the accent, gave a breathy laugh, "Yeah, totally." She took a step closer to him, "but it's pretty cool I guess. I've always secretly wanted a big brother." She smiled at him warmly.

"Well I'm glad," His shoulders dropping slighty with relief, "I wasn't quite sure how you'd take the news. I'm really happy that we have a chance to get to know each other." he smiled honestly.

They talked for a while longer. Santana liked how easy-going he was. He made it easy to talk to him and listened to everything she had to say. Vince wanted nothing more than to really get to know his sister. Here she was, this beautiful girl who seemed so wonderful. He was upset when his mom had told him about this random American girl that he was related to, about how he's gone eighteen years without knowing her. It made him think of all the times he'd wished for someone close to his age to go on family vacations with, or how all his friends talked about the great times they've shared with their siblings.

Now that he knew she was here and that she wasn't disappointed about him just showing up, he wanted to make up for lost time. So he had no problem just listening to her talk about a hundred different things, just going on and on about little things. He made mental notes of some stuff she mentioned in passing like her favorite color and the fact they she loved some restaurant called Breadstix. Maybe they could go together after doing something that brothers and sisters did, like finally deciding on a movie after fighting about it for twenty minutes. He smiled to himself thinking that Santana was probably one of those fiery chicks that carried sass around with them like an accessory. He didn't even care because he had a sister, one that he knew he'd love and protect no matter what.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked once she realized Vince had zoned out, "I'm not boring you already am I?" she asked sinking into the chair she was sitting in.

"Of course not!" he said trying to calm her down, "I'm just really glad that this is happening." He stood up and reached down to help her out of her chair. They went upstairs and stopped in front of Santana's door.

"I'm incredibly excited that I have a sister is all. Especially one as awesome as you seem to be." He laughed and hugged her like he'd never see her again, squeezing around her shoulders tight.

Normally Santana wouldn't be up for so much touching with someone she just met, but she figured she could let this slide. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him in tight, smiling like an idiot. She was really happy that Vince seemed like he would love her unconditionally. He had just met her a few hours ago and he already seemed to be fully committed to their siblingship.

"Me too." was all she could say through the tears that were starting to pool in her eyes.

Vince pulled away and kissed the of her head, "Goodnight baby sis." He laughed, looking down at her.

"Night big brother." she gave him a small wave and they parted to their rooms.

She fell back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling with a warm feeling in her heart. This must be how Brittany felt, having awesome brothers that cared so much about her.

Brittany. Crap, what if she had told Ryan what happened?

She grabbed her phone to see that she had a new message.

_From Britt: So... are we just not going to talk about this_?

Her good mood plummeted. She was definitely not ready to deal with this.

* * *

**What do you think about Vincent?**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys don't have to worry about Vince coming in between Santana and Brittany. That was never even a thought!**

**Thanks for the reviews (:**

* * *

Brittany was at her locker, slowly replacing the books she had just used for class. Today had been terrible, the worst she's had since she'd been at McKinley. Today was the day that Santana came back to school. Brittany didn't really know what to expect. She was pretty pissed about what Santana had said to her, but she was honestly hurt more than anything. Santana saying she didn't want her made her feel like complete shit. There she was, feeling like she could be falling for the most amazing girl when that girl didn't even want to be around her. Brittany was convinced that Santana had avoided her all day. In the few classes they shared, Santana never even looked in Brittany's direction. During lunch, Santana was nowhere to be found. Brittany had a bad feeling that it had to do with the new kid. She was excited at first, finally being able to drop that title herself, but her feelings changed the instant she saw Santana with him. Santana was really nice to Brittany her first day too, so that's not what had Brittany in such a bad mood. It was that she saw Santana kiss the guy on the cheek after walking him to one of his classes. She whispered something in his ear, he gave her an oh so charming smile, and she kissed him. Right in front of everyone. To say Brittany was jealous was an understatement. For the rest of the day, every time she saw Santana, the new kid was stuck to her like glue.

She getting her things together for the last class of the day when she heard Finn and his friend talking a few lockers down.

"Man, how did the new kid get in so good with Santana right away? I've known her for four years and she's never given me the time of day." Finn said to his friend in disbelief.

"Well he's definitely not an ugly dude. He probably charmed her with that smile." Dave says back to Finn who gives him a very confused look, "Just saying." Dave shrugged turning back to his locker.

Brittany took a chance and glanced over to where the boys were looking, and of course, who happens to be leaning up against the lockers talking to Santana? The new kid. Brittany could feel her ears get hot as she became even more upset. What was Santana doing? Is that what she wanted? She slammed her locker shut, startling the two boys, and pushed her way through them.

"Britt, what the hell?" Finn question when he got his balance back. Brittany flipped him off and kept a steady pace to get to her next class.

"Well that was rude," Finn whined brushing invisible dust off the front of his Letterman jacket, "kind of hot though, the way she-" he was cut off by Dave yanking on the back of his collar and dragging him down the hallway, rolling his eyes.

In her attempt to get to class as soon as possible, she didn't notice Quinn and Rachel rounding the corner. Brittany mumbled a quick sorry, retrieving Rachel's book from the ground and handing it to her. Before Quinn could ask what was wrong, Brittany had already continued her brisk walk down the hallway.

"There's something weird going on with her and Santana, but neither of them will speak up." Quinn said defeated.

Rachel couldn't stand to see the face Quinn made when she felt helpless in a situation, so she decided to fix it. Making sure no one else was around, especially not Puck, Rachel pushed up on her toes to give Quinn a small peck at the corner of the blonde's mouth. "Come with me." the smaller girl whispers and starts to walk away.

Quinn follows closely behind, smiling widely at the girl in front of her, "Rachel Berry, are you skipping class?"

"Well it seems that you need my help. Some things are more important than-" Rachel couldn't even get the words out. It was killing her that she would be missing drama, her favorite class, but Quinn needed her.

After they reached the bench by the parking lot, Rachel asked Quinn to have a seat. Before sitting, Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's shoulder, bringing her closer and gave Rachel a chaste, but sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you, I know this is probably making Barbra cry."

"Please, don't remind me. Now sit, sit." blushing, Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's stomach and shoved her lightly back onto the bench.

"Okay," Quinn couldn't help but smile at the other girl's cuteness, "so what do you know? And how do you know by the way? You and Santana aren't exactly best friends and I've only seen you hang out with Britt when she's with us." Quinn questions.

Rachel took a deep breath and reconsidered what she was about to do, "That night we all worked on our project," the brunette started slowly, waiting for Quinn the nod her head in recognition. When she did, Rachel continued, "well when I went back upstairs to grab my phone, I walked in on Santana and Brittany... well, um," she cleared her throat, "kissing."

"Oh my gosh." Quinn whispered without Rachel hearing.

"I repeatedly told them how sorry I was and Brittany seemed to be fine, but Santana," she looked down toward the ground, "she look terrified Quinn. I feel so bad."

Hearing the sadness drip from Rachel's voice, Quinn snapped out of her daze, "It was an accident Rach, don't worry about it. Santana hasn't killed you yet, so that says something." Quinn gave Rachel a reassuring hug.

A cough brought their attention over to someone who seemed to have just come out of the building, "Shouldn't you be in class Quinn?" He laughed lightly smiling at her and Rachel.

Quinn sighed with relief when she saw it was just Vince. "Hey Vince, this is Rachel." she introduced the two,"Rachel, this is Vincent."

He waved at the small girl, "Hello Rachel, it's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise Vincent, " Rachel smiled stepping away from Quinn, "You look familiar."

Vince and Quinn looked at each other and started laughing. Helping out a confused Rachel, Quinn went quickly went through the story and informed her that Vince was Santana's recently discovered brother.

"That would make a great Broadway story line!" Rachel replied, fascinated.

"So what exactly is wrong with Santana?" Vince leaned against the wall behind the bench and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He had heard the entire conversation. He didn't want Quinn to think he had purposely invaded their privacy, but he couldn't stop himself from listening when he realized they were talking about his sister.

"Nothing, I can't handle." Quinn smiled, trying not to show the panic in her eyes.

Vince sighed, "I just want to help Quinn. I haven't been able to be a part of Santana's life and that sucks. I just want a shot at being a good brother." He thought maybe reasoning with Quinn would get her to open up.

Quinn had talked to Santana about her brother this morning. Santana went on and on about how awesome he was and that she really thinks this whole have a sibling thing could work out. Santana seemed super comfortable with him and they'd just met, but Quinn didn't think he needed to know this and she highly doubts Santana would want him to.

"I don't really think it's my place to tell you Vince," she saw his face fall, immediately feeling bad for shutting him out, "but if things get bad, I promise you'll be the first one I come to."

Vince looked at her and smiled. He understands that he can't just show up out of the blue and expect an instant connection with Quinn and Santana. If Quinn didn't even know about Santana kissing this Brittany girl, it must have been a pretty big secret.

"Right, of course. I understand," he reaches up to touch Quinn's arm, "I'm happy that Santana has someone like you around to look after her."

Quinn senses a deeper meaning behind the boy's words, "I'm here for you too, Vince." He just nods with a tight smile and turns to walk away.

"Do you think he heard?" Rachel whispers as they watch Vince turn the corner.

"I don't think so," she shrugs of Rachel's suspicion, "what are we going to do about Santana and Brittany? They won't even look at each other."

"Well first we need to find out what happened after I left and before you got home." Rachel points out.

"Right. Wow, this is insane. Santana and Brittany? That's crazy, like... like"

"Like you and me?" Rachel finished Quinn's sentence with a blush, "Well I mean if you ever break up with Puck." Rachel rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Quinn followed just laughing to herself at the cute way Rachel stomped away in jealousy.

* * *

Santana offered to drive Vince home after soccer practice but he didn't want to wait, so they agreed they would see each other later at home. Pulling into the driveway she noticed a familiar car parked across the street. She put her car in park and looked through the rear view window. It was an older, electric blue mustang with black rims. Santana couldn't remember where she'd seen that car before. Then it hit her. It was Ryan's car. She remembered him picking Brittany up from the house a few times. Her heart started to race thinking that Brittany was here and about to confront her. When she heard the slight knock on the window, she nearly jumped out of her skin. She took her time gathering her book bag and textbooks before begrudgingly getting out of the car. To her surprise, she was met by a warm smile coming from a taller blonde.

Ryan smiled down at her reaching his hand out to help her out if the car. Santana took his hand and smiled brightly, maybe Brittany didn't tell him what happened.

"Hey Santana," Ryan said giving her that dreamy smile that he and Brittany shared, "do you have a sec?"

"I have lots of secs." Santana replied lightly, then embarrassment washed over her as she realized what she said, "Oh gosh, I didn't mean secs as in sex! I meant like-"

"It's okay Santana, I know what you meant" Ryan laughed running his hand through his short blonde locks, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

Ryan was being too nice to her for him to know about what went down with her and Brittany, so she wasn't nervous about he question, "Sure, what's up?"

"It's not true, is it?" His cute grin fell into an unnerved half-smile and Santana's light mood transformed into worry, "Like Britt just must have misunderstood what you meant. You didn't kick her out of your house and say that stuff to her, right?"

Santana shifted her backpack strap on her shoulder, searching for something to say to Ryan. She didn't dare look up at him, she wouldn't be able to take the way he looked utterly disappointed at her.

"I can't believe you," he whispered, taking her silence as conformation of the actions. His voice raised and he became angry, "who the hell do you think you are?"

At some point she had backed up into her car and was now stuck between it and an angry blonde. "Ryan look, I promise I didn't mean anything by it. I just-" She was cut off when Ryan slammed his hand on top of the car. "You just what?" he was beyond pissed, "You just wanted to try it out right? Experiment a bit. She's a fucking person Santana! You can't just use her like that!" He turned away from her, trying to control himself and clasping his hand together behind his head. "You know this morning she was crying, _again_. She's been a wreck all weekend and the only reason I found out was because she had completely broken down and told me what the hell you did. I haven't seen her like that since those little shits at our other school treated her like she was a fucking freak."

Santana felt horrible. Hearing that Brittany had been crying broke her heart. She didn't mean to hurt the girl. "I'm so sorry Ryan," she started but shut her mouth when she saw the look he had given her.

"Sorry? Are you fucking kidding me?" He took a frightening step closer to Santana, making her wince and try to push further back into her car, "You aren't sorry, you haven't even talked to Britt. She said she tried texting you. You don't even have the decency to fucking text her back." He had lowered his voice but the anger in it was still very much there, "you know what..." Ryan said coming even closer to Santana.

"I know that you'd better back the hell up mate."

Santana opened her eyes and saw that Vince had stepped in between her and Ryan, placing a hand on the blonde boy's chest and giving him a good shove.

"This is none of your business man, I'm just trying to talk to her." Ryan huffed as he took a step back.

"It is when you're 'talking' to my sister." Vince glared at the other guy.

Ryan looked between Santana and Vince for a second, taking in the similarities between the two. Brittany hadn't mention that Santana had a brother. It didn't matter anyway, he came her to set to girl straight.

"Whatever, just tell that bitch that she better stay away from my sis-" a strong fist connected with Ryan's jaw before he could finish his sentence.

Santana gasped, wide-eyed and shocked. Vince had just punched Ryan. Hard. She instantly felt like the worst person ever. First, she hurt the most amazing girl she'd ever met and now her brother, the one she was just meeting, was probably going to get shipped back to England for fighting. Ryan stumbled back but quickly regained his footing and swung at Vince, hitting him with a hard left hook. They both got a few punches in before Vince dodged a punch and tackled Ryan. "Don't. Mess. With. My. Sister!" Vince yelled in between punches to Ryan's face. Santana was pleading them to stop before someone saw when strong hands yanked Vince by the hood of his jacket off Ryan who jumped up immediately, retracting his fist to lay one on Vince. Just as he refocused his vision, he saw Brittany standing in front of him with her arms crossed. His fist stopped in mid-air.

"What the hell Ry? You were supposed to pick me from practice!" Brittany threw her hands up, obviously agitated.

"I came to talk to Santana," He huffed, straightening out his jacket that had slipped off one of his shoulders during the fight, "for you."

Brittany's eyes grew wide, she was glad Santana couldn't see her face because she was sure she was completely red. Brittany got right in her brother's face and poked him hard in the chest, "I don't need you fighting my battles for me Ry. I'm a big girl."

"But Britt she-"

"Just stop. Can we please go?" She held up her hand to shut him up.

"That's a brilliant idea." Vince said sizing Ryan up, ready for round two.

"Shut up." Santana looked at him incredulously and grabbed him by his bicep. As she pulled her idiot up the driveway she looked back at Brittany, she wanted so badly to say sorry. She told Vince to go inside and cool down, but he protested saying he wouldn't leave her out by herself if Ryan was still around. She rolled her eyes after brushing her thumb under his eye, inspecting the black and blue skin, and walked toward Brittany, leaving Vince at the front door waiting.

"Britt. Hey look, I'm really-"

"No." Brittany cut her of harshly.

Santana was taken aback by the sharp tone the younger blonde used, "No what?"

"No, I'm not dealing with you right now. I need to get him home." She gestured to Ryan who had a small amount of blood coming from the corner of his bottom lip.

"I think he'll be fine for a minute. I just really-"

She was cut off again by Brittany,"What makes you think I have a minute to waste on you?"

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Santana wanted to cry but she wouldn't, not in front of Brittany, Ryan and her brother. Vince came up and gently led her back into the house as Brittany walked away yelling at Ryan, who just rolled his eyes and open the car door for her.

By the time they got home, Ryan had heard enough. "God Britt! I get it, I shouldn't have gone off like that."

"You should have gone over at all! I told you to just leave it alone." Brittany crossed her arms and looked out the window of the parked car.

Ryan got out, slammed his door, and stormed up to the house. Brittany had never seen him this mad. She felt bad for yelling at him, she knew he was only trying to protect her. He did the same thing last year. A few guys were talking about how it was too bad that Brittany was a dyke because there were some many things they could do to her. Needless to say, Ryan lost it. He got suspended for two weeks and wouldn't even tell Brittany what happened. It wasn't until some girl came up to her the next day asking how in the world Ryan took on three guys by himself that Brittany had known about the fight.

He really was a great brother. Of course they fought just as much as other siblings did, but they would never stay mad at each other. Ryan would always do nice things for Brittany, like make her breakfast when she was sick or take her and Kade out at random to the movies and buy them all the candy they wanted. He'd always been protective of her and she knew he'd be upset if she told him about Santana, but she really didn't expect him to go and start a fight over it.

She slowly got out of the car and made her way to Ryan's bedroom. He was lying on his back with his legs hanging off the side and a pillow over his face. Brittany leaned against the door frame and waited for him to notice her. After a while Ryan started talking, "I didn't mean to yell at her," he huffed removing the pillow from his face and sitting up to face his sister, "I just, I don't know Britt. All I could think about was how upset you were this morning." Brittany stood still, waiting for him to finish. "I guess I was just pissed because every time you guys hang out I see how happy you are, you know?" He looked up to her before looking back at the pillow in his lap, "and I just thought you'd finally get a freakin' break. You've gone through so much shit over the last year and I thought that girl was gonna be, like, your knight in shining armor this time." He laid back against the bed again and brought his hands to his face mumbling sorry to his sister.

Brittany made her way over to sit on the bed next to him and remove his hands so she could look at him. "Ryan, I don't always need a knight in shining armor." She gave him a small smile, making him sit up, "Even though it's nice having you, or even maybe Santana around to look out for me, sometimes I need to handle stuff on my own." Ryan nodded once showing that he was listening even though his eyes were glued to the floor. "I'm not even sure how to handle this situation right now. I want to talk to Santana, so badly, but I'm pretty sure I just messed that up today." Ryan felt guilty, Brittany had only been worked up because she was mad at him. He brought his gaze up to Brittany and saw her making the same face she had since they were kids. She had a signature little pout that always told Ryan when she was about to cry.

The second his arms were around her, Brittany buried her face into his chest and started crying."Shh, it'll be okay Britt," he cooed rubbing her back as sobs ripped through her body. "Trust me." He promised, kissed the top of her head and held her until she stopped.

* * *

"Are you an idiot? Don't answer that, of course you are!" Santana threw her hands up pacing back and front while Vince sat on one of the stairs. "You can't do that! You can't just go around punching out my friend's brother. Or anyone for that matter!"

"Well I damn sure wasn't just going to let that jerk get in your face like that." Vince argued with a much quieter voice than Santana, looking down at her from his position on the steps.

"He's not a jerk. His sister and I are friends. We're friends." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest making eye contact with him.

"His sister? The blonde girl?" it was more of a statement than a question, "That's your mate?" Santana looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well it sure didn't sound like it the way she blew you off." He figured that girl was Brittany, but he didn't want Santana thinking he knew. He saw how his sister's shoulders tense a little when Quinn walked in.

"Whoa, what happened?" she asked seeing how angry Santana looked.

"James Bond over here decided he would go all ape shit on Britt's brother." Santana glared at him, in return receiving an exasperated eye roll.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up, "You hit Ryan? Why?" She thought this might have something to do with what Vince may have overheard earlier.

"He was being rude to Santana." Vince stated simply.

"He was trying to stick up for his sister!"

"So when he does it it's okay, but when I do I'm an idiot?" Vince gave her an incredulous look.

"Basically." Santana gave him a dirty look, not in the mood for his whining.

Quinn snapped her attention to Santana, maybe she could get the story out of her, "Stick up for her how? What's that have to do with you?" She heard Vince suck his teeth and glared at him, hoping he would get the message not to open his mouth if he knew something.

"I... I don't know." Santana said quietly tightening her grip around herself.

"Well what was he saying to you?" Quinn was prying and she knew Santana would be mad, but she needed a shove to get her to talk to Brittany.

Santana just stood there and didn't say anything. She wasn't ready to tell Quinn what happened and she definitely didn't want Vince to get any ideas about her before she could figure them out herself. They both waited for her to answer when she turned and sprinted up to her room.

"You're upsetting her." Vince spoke quietly so Santana wouldn't hear.

"Stay out of this Vince." Quinn hissed, "You just got here, let me handle this."

He was about to say something he'd probably regret later but took a deep breath instead, "Quinn, I told you earlier, I just want to help. I overheard you and your girlfriend, well I assume you want her to be your girlfriend, and I know about Santana and that blonde girl." Quinn froze. He had heard and saw everything? If he knew, then why didn't he tell Santana he heard them talking?

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell Santana you heard us talking?" She said aloud this time.

"I didn't want to confront her, or you for that matter on something that seemed so private. I wasn't going to bring it up to you, but you won't let me help." giving her an apologetic look, he continued, "I have no problem with either of your dating preferences. I would never judge someone because of that." He finished honestly, hoping Quinn would believe him.

She was still a little freaked that someone had caught her and Rachel, but she decided to look past that for now. She need to get upstairs and calm Santana down, "Look if you want to help, start by getting them to talk to each other." with that, she turned to go help her best friend.

Vince, ecstatic he was allowed to help, quickly thought of a solution. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

He wasn't exactly sure where the blondes' house was, but he did see which direction they went when they drove away. He knew there were only a few streets after the Fabrays house in the neighborhood and then you'd come to a dead-end. He jogged, glancing down every street until he found the blue mustang. He took a calming breath before he knocked on the door, prepared if this Ryan guy just opened the door and knocked him out. When the door open, a small boy looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. He was wondering if was at the right house. This kid had brown hair unlike the two he'd seen earlier. However, he had the same sparse freckles along his cheeks and the same blue eyes.

"You the guy that gave my brother a fat lip?" he asked with a scowl.

Vince cleared his throat and looked at his shoes, "Um, yes. I'm sorry about that. Is he alright?"

Much to Vince's surprise, the young boy broke out into a wide smile and rose his hand for for Vince. "Nice dude! I woulda done it myself but I can't reach. He ate the last ice cream sandwich after I called _dibs_ and I've been trying to get him back ever since!"

Vince laughed heartily, giving him a high-five as the boy introduced himself, "I'm Kade, are you here to punch him again? I think he learned his lesson the first time." Kade's smile fell a bit thinking his brother would be hurt again.

"I'm Vince," he smiled,"but no, I'm not here to get into anymore fights. I've actually come to ask for your brother's help."

Kade looked him over once before yelling over his shoulder for Ryan to come down stairs, "Nice meeting you," he said as Ryan appeared behind him, puffing out his chest and telling Kade he can go back inside. "Okay but Ry," Kade motioned with all his fingers for his big brother to come down so he could whisper to him,"he talks funny."

Ryan shoved the little boy inside and closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms and stepped to Vince, "What are you doing here?" he asked in the most unpleasant tone.

"Look, I apologize for bashing your face in earlier, but I need your help." Vince's half-hearted apology earned him a dirty look from the older boy. He continued despite the holes Ryan was trying to burn into his head, "It's my understanding that our sisters are, or were, friends." He paused waiting for some conformation, but Ryan just stood there. "Um, well I'm still trying to make a good impression on Santana and it sucks seeing her upset because I added nonsense to a delicate situation". Ryan, finally sympathizing, softened his harsh glare. "Yeah, I understand," he thought back to the conversation he and Brittany had earlier. "So what do you need my help with?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd help me get the girls chatting again. I just don't know how to do it. You know them both a bit better than I do." Vince asked with hopeful eyes.

Ryan gave him a mischievous grin, "I know just what to do."

* * *

A few days had gone by and Santana still had yet to talk to Brittany. She decided to forgive Vince since he was defending her honor and all that, but he was on a short leash. He told he'd pick her up from practice if she let him take her car home so he wouldn't have to walk. She was really worried because she loved her car and didn't want him messing it up. After a while of arguing, she finally agreed. Normally she would have gotten a ride with Quinn, but for some odd reason, she had been taking Rachel home every day for the past week and Santana wasn't in the mood to listen to show tunes. She was starting to wonder if Vince got lost because he was taking so long when someone came speeding up on a motorcycle. She took a few steps back, wary of the stranger. The mystery rider took of his helmet and shook out his hair.

"Where the hell did you get a motorcycle?" Santana asked excited, running up to look at Vince's bike.

"Do you like it?" He smiled looking at his sister's face, "I finally got it shipped over here."

"This is yours?" Santana asked shocked, "Like, you can keep it?"

He laughed and told her to hop on, handing her an extra helmet. They sped away once Santana was settled in. She loved this. It felt like she was going ridiculously fast even though they were in the neighborhood now and she doubts Vince would try neck breaking speeds with her on the bike. She was all wrapped up in the experience when she realized they were passing the house.

"Where are you going?" She tried yelling over the wind, but Vince didn't seem to hear. When they pulled into the Pierce's driveway, Santana started freaking out. "What are we doing here? Why didn't you tell me we were coming to Brittany's?"

"Relax San, I'm just coming to apologize to that guy. I figured you'd want to as well, so I thought it'd be easier if we came together." he smiled at her and that calmed her nerves a bit.

When Ryan answered the door, he was wearing scowl that didn't quite match the soft look in his eyes. He opened the door wider and gestured for them to both come in. He sat down in an armchair and told them to have a seat. Right when Santana was about to open her mouth, Ryan suggested they go upstairs because Kade, who hadn't noticed Santana yet, was playing his video games with the volume as high as it could go. Ryan and Vince walked in front of her and she thought it was weird the way they kept stealing glances at her, then looking back to each other. They reached what Santana assumed was Ryan's bedroom. She stepped through the door way just a bit and waited for Vince and Ryan to follow. Santana's face clearly showed her confusion when Ryan gave her a devious grin and Vince smiled slyly saying, "Don't hate me."

Before she could ask what was happening, the door closed. Stepping up to try to open it, she felt Vince and Ryan's weight on the door. "What the hell guys? Let me out!" She screamed.

"Afraid we can't do that bud." Ryan laughed, touching knuckles with Vince.

"You guys have two choices," Santana yelled, "you keep me in here and when I find a way out I crack one of your nuts, right or left- that's your choice, or you open up and live to be douchebags another day."

Through the boys' laughing fit, Santana heard someone release a puff of air. She snapped her head over to the direction of the sound and froze when she saw Brittany, perched on a desk with her legs crossed at her ankles, swinging them lightly. She was just looking at Santana with an unreadable expression.

"Oh. Hi, Britt." Santana stammered awkwardly, "what are you doing here?"

"Well I do live here," She said with an unfriendly face, "but I'm stuck in here with you because, well I'm guessing this our brothers' way of getting us to talk."

"You know about Vince?" Santana asked really not caring how she knew, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Quinn still talks to me." Brittany remarked, narrowing her eyes.

Santana stared at the ground, she felt trapped and would mostly definitely destroy Vince and Ryan when she got out. They sat there in silence for a while before Brittany hopped off the desk. She pounded on the door begging Ryan to let her out. "Ry, this isn't going to work! Let me out!"

Ryan ignored her, continuing to debate with Vince about how football is better than 'football'. Brittany rolled her eyes and turned back to face Santana. Seeing the sad look on her face almost made her forget she was mad at her. She brushed by the smaller girl and started messing with the window.

"What are you doing?" Santana finally spoke.

"I'm leaving. Clearly this is a waste of time and I would just hate if you catch my gay." She opened the window and threw on leg over the window sill. Before she could swing her other leg across, she was pulled back in by her elbow. They both stumbled back and Brittany fell to the floor. Angrily, she scrambled off the floor, "What the hell Sa-"

Lips were pressed to hers in a desperate kiss before she could finish. She was so shocked she couldn't react. Santana just held her lips to Brittany's hoping she would stay. When Brittany finally wrapped her mind around what was happening, she pulled away and pushed Santana away from her, giving her a harsh glare. "What. The. Fuck." She spat.

Completely embarrassed Santana backed up until her back hit the door. "I'm sorry," she whispered so softly she doubt Brittany heard her. She brought her eyes up to meet Brittany's before starting again, "I am so, so sorry Britt. I've been avoiding you and that was wrong. We need to talk about this."

Brittany stared hard at the other girl for a while. She was confused, hurt, and angry.

"So talk." She sat on the bed and waited to hear something to make her see she wasn't wrong about the sweet girl standing in front of her.

* * *

**I have some ideas for the next chapter that I really think you'll like!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**(:**


	10. Chapter 10

Santana was beautiful. Her long, dark hair was straight with her bangs pinned back. She was wearing a light wash jean jacket, with a grey unzipped hoodie underneath. Her loose white V-neck was slightly tucked into one side of the dark jeans that hugged her small waist perfectly. The way she was wringing her hands nervously, trying to figure out what to say was adorable. Brittany wanted to wrap the small girl up in her arms and kiss her like her life depended on it; however, she couldn't. It was incredibly difficult to sit in this room with the girl. She was there, as cute as ever, trying to make things right. That made Brittany happy. On the other hand, Santana was there, still as cute as ever, but trying to make something right that should have never been wrong. Santana's words had constantly run through Brittany's mind since she said them, and every time they stung even worse. Brittany wanted to forgive Santana, but she just didn't know if she could.

"Brittany," Santana prepared herself. She didn't really have a speech ready, but she had thought about what she wanted to say to the girl.

She had talked to Vince last night. Santana wasn't sure what made her open up to Vince about what happened. It could be that fact that he seemed so willing to help, or that he held her while she cried. She had just met this guy; she'd known him for about a week, but for some reason, in that moment last night, she didn't know how she had ever lived her life without him.

_LAST NIGHT_

_A quiet knock filled the silence of the room as Santana laid on her stomach with her face smashed into a pillow._

_"Quinn, I just said I'd be fine." Santana sighed, turning her head slightly so she could be heard clearly._

_The door slowly creaked open and Vince popped his head in, "Do you have a moment?"_

_"Not really. I'm pretty busy." Santana returned her head to its previous position and muffled her response to her brother._

_After looking around the room, the corner of his mouth turned up and he rolled his eyes, "Seems like it."_

_"What do you want Vincent?" Santana asked, emphasizing his name with clear annoyance, "I'm trying to sulk in peace."_

_"Yes I know, Quinn told me." He stated still looking at everything. He hadn't actually been in her room since he'd arrived. Santana's walls were painted a light grey and she had a black vanity against the wall with the door. In the corner, opposite the vanity was a white contemporary styled lounge chair with a scarlet throw pillow on it. Santana's bed was central pushed up against the wall facing the door. Her comforter matched the red color of the pillow on her chair and her sheets were white. She had a few red, white, and black pillows scattered across the head of the bed. Santana herself had her face toward the end of the bed._

_Vince walked over and sat on the bed with her. Feeling the mattress sink with his weight, Santana popped open an eye to see what he was doing._

_"If you know, then why are you here?" She waited for him to look at her before she buried her face further into the pillow._

_"I thought I'd take the opportunity to see if I could help you out. You know, since you've been so wonderful helping me feel welcome here." He smiled and place a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her to turn to him._

_Turning to lay on her back, Santana clasped her hands together and rested them on her stomach, "Help me with what?"_

_"Well, Brittany... more or less." He really hoped Santana would look past him overstepping his bounds and open up to him. He was being pretty blunt, but he didn't see a better way to approach the situation._

_"What about Brittany?" Santana tried to play cool._

_"What about her?" he brought one foot up and tucked it underneath himself, turning to face his sister a little better, "What about her has you so worked up?"_

_"It's complicated." the girl answered shifting her eyes in the other direction._

_"She likes you, you like her. What's complicated about that?" Vince said easily._

_Santana shot up from her place on the bed. This caused Vince to shift a little, making room for Santana to cross her legs in front of her. "How do you- I mean, what makes you think that?"_

_"Just a hunch really," he shrugged his shoulders while drawing invisible patterns into the blanket underneath him, "mostly the way you two look at each other during school. You may think you're being sly Santana, but you aren't." He smiled and looked up at her. She didn't seem too freaked out yet, so he decided to keep pushing. "You've barely said two words to her since I've been here. I promise I won't be jealous if you'd like to spend some time with her." Hopefully by joking, he could make Santana feel like this wasn't as big of a deal as she was making it._

_"She's mad at me." Santana said in almost a whisper. She was waiting for Vince to ask why but he just looked at her, prompting her to continue, "I said some stuff to her that I didn't mean. I, I was scared. I was confused. Nothing was making sense to me. I just wanted her so bad in that moment, and the next instant I felt like I was doing something wrong. I let my guard down for a second and just...kissed her." The words fell from her mouth before she could process it. She peeked at Vince to see if she'd scared him away yet, but nope. There he was, giving her a small encouraging smile. Tears started to sting the back of her eyes. She was being ridiculous. All this craziness because she couldn't accept her feelings for Brittany. Vincent was sitting here, hanging on every word she said. He had proven that he would do whatever it took to help Santana, so she didn't understand why this felt so difficult._

_"Santana," Vince's soft voice drew her out of her trance, but she didn't let him finish._

_"I hurt her," she said through a shaky breath, "I... I pushed her away like she didn't mean anything," she put her face in her hands and started to cry, "but she means so much."_

_"You should probably tell her that." Vince made his way over to Santana and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest before answering him._

_"She won't even look at me. She sent me a text the other day, I think that was her way of giving me a chance. She was ready to talk about this, maybe even forgive me," Santana choked down another sob, "but not now. I messed up and it's too late." She started to cry harder while Vince rubbed up and down her arm trying to comfort her._

_He sighed thinking of what to say, "Poppet, I don't think it's too late," he noticed how Santana stilled for a moment. She probably didn't know what a 'poppet' was. He'd explain later. "You said you let your guard down. For some reason, you don't seem like the type. So either this Brittany bird is mad for attempting such a treacherous feat, or you took all these walls you've put up for yourself down and let her walk right through." Vince pulled her closer and Santana hugged him tight, "I know you're scared Santana, but you can't let a barmy thing like a little fear get in the way of your happiness." Santana wasn't crying as hard anymore, but she still held onto to Vince, attentively listening to everything he said. "Look here love," he cupped Santana's chin up with his hand, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, "You've got to tell Brittany how you feel."_

_Santana looked at him for a moment before resting her head back on his chest, "I don't know what to say."_

_"Well let's practice," He pulled away from Santana and grabbed her hands, looking into her eyes, "Pretend I'm Brittany and just tell me what you think about me."_

_"Vince?" Santana quirked an eyebrow and he thought he almost saw his sister smile._

_"Aw, c'mon. She's not that much prettier than me" he gave her a wink._

_She couldn't believe this. Instead of judging her and letting her keep this bottled up, he was allowing her to open up to him. Santana wasn't used to people being so patient and understanding with her, but Vince had shown up at random and offered her just that. She smiled and thought about what to say._

_"No no," Vince tapped Santana's hand with his own, "No thinking, just let it flow."_

_"Well Brittany," Santana laughed at her brother who was batting his eyelashes at her, "I think... I think you're awesome," She started out simply, "You showed up and offered me a friendship, which most people don't do. I'm kind of scary, but you don't see that when you look at me." Santana focused on her hands as she continued. "When you look at me, I can tell you think I'm something special. I'm not, but you make me feel that way. At first I thought that's just the way new friends acted. I thought Quinn was like, the best person ever when I met her, but this," She made a mental note to gesture between herself and Brittany when she said this part, "whatever is going on with us, is incredible. I feel like I can talk to you about anything and oh gosh, when you smile at me I melt. When you hug me I don't want you to stop, and when you kiss me," she paused and took a deep breath._

"...when you kiss me I feel like I'm right where I'm supposed to be and I can't ever be hurt. Nothing can break up my perfect little space I have with you. But that night when we stopped kissing and Rachel walked in, I don't know what happened. I was mad that Rachel walked in, like really mad. I was mad we had to stop... then I got really scared." Santana whispered, clenching her fists at her sides and not removing her gaze from Brittany's sock covered feet. She saw the lime green socks scoot closer to her. "I freaked out. I wasn't expecting to feel this way about you, about a girl." She finally looked up and met the blue eyes that were watching her. Brittany had made her way back to Santana and was listening to everything the girl was saying. "I realized after a couple of days that you being a girl wasn't even the scariest part, it was that I was falling for you _so_ fast and I had no idea whether or not you'd be there to catch me. Everything felt like it was going a hundred miles an hour and I couldn't wrap my head around it. That's why i was avoiding you and I'm so so sorry about that Brittany," Santana reached down and grabbed one of Brittany's hands with both of hers. Brittany tensed for a second, but soon relaxed in Santana's grasp. "I absolutely regret everything I said to you. I feel like such an idiot. I let my fear get the best of me and that's not the way I should have handled it. I'm so scared of my feelings for you it's driving me insane. I'm terrified, really, but I'm willing to try for you, for us. If you're willing to let me make an attempt at fixing this, I swear Britt, I won't screw it up this time. I won't hurt you." Santana brought Brittany's hand to her lips and placed a few gentle kisses on it, "Please give me one chance, just one, to make it up to you. Please." Santana begged hoping Brittany would allow her to correct her mistake. Brittany furrowed her brow in thought. She was sure Santana had truly meant everything she just said, so she really was willing to give Santana the opportunity. She would just have to make sure she kept Santana at a distance until the Latina showed her something to back up her words. It wasn't until Santana was wiping away a tear that Brittany realized she had been crying.

"You really hurt me Santana," she looked at the smaller girl and saw the utter remorse in her face. She really hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to say next, "One chance."

Santana's eyes became wide with joy. She had a wild smile growing and she jumped into Brittany's arms, backing away quickly when the blonde tensed. "Do you mean it?" She asked hopefully. Brittany just nodded trying not to let her smile show.

Santana squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, "I could kiss you right now," Brittany eyes shot down to the floor and she frowned. So Santana took that as a no, "but it's probably too soon for that... so, can I hug you?" Brittany rubbed her chin, pretending to think about it then opened with arms wide for the other girl. Santana stepped into them, locking her arms around Brittany's back. "One chance, Lopez." Brittany said seriously but the smile in her voice was apparent. Brittany pulled Santana tighter, happy to have the girl so close and placed a sweet, but hesitant kiss on the top of Santana's head. The Latina felt the warmth from her heart spread through her entire body as she pulled Brittany impossibly closer.

All of a sudden, both girls were being smushed into one another by their older brothers in a group hug.  
Santana and Brittany laughed, just letting it happen. The moment was broken up when Kade walked by, eyeing the group curiously, "Teenagers are so _weird_."

Ryan pulled away and snatched Kade up, holding him like a baby and carrying him down stairs while Kade whined about not being able to talk to Santana. Vince reminded Santana that they needed to get home before the Fabrays started to worry. She turned to Brittany, gave her an awkwardly cute wave and disappeared down stairs. Before following Santana, Vince looked at Brittany and said, "She is a bit of a loose cannon, but please, don't ever give up on her. She's crazy about you." he waved goodbye, leaving Brittany smiling beyond her control.

After they got back to the house, Vince and Santana said goodnight and parted ways. She was called out of her room by Vince just as she was closing the door.

"Hey San?" He was messing with the strings on his jacket trying not to smile too hard. His sister was obviously extremely worried about how the night would go and he was glad that things worked out in her favor, even if she hasn't officially been forgiven by Brittany. "I expect to wake up with all my body parts unharmed." He laughed but was completely serious. Santana covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud. When her giggles subsided, she slowly began closing the door, "I'll think about it if you help me with something this weekend. Something for Brittany," she looked at him with hopeful eyes and took his smile as a yes, "but thank you, for everything." She looked down at her feet waiting for the usual response, but instead Vince just lightly knuckled her in the shoulder and said goodnight.

She closed her door and got ready for bed. She couldn't sleep though, her brain was in overdrive figuring out of the details of her plan to win Brittany over.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Brittany was doing what she normally did, playing videos games with Kayden.

"You're cheating!" She shrieked as her character got thrown to the ground and shot with some sort of lightening bolt.

Kade has his tongue sticking out of his mouth and brow furrowed, completely focused, "I"m not cheating, you just suck." He giggled landing a life ending punch to Brittany's character. The blonde dropped the controller in her lap and threw herself into the cushions behind her, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"You're going to have to let her win every once in a while bro, or she eventually get tired of being demolished and stop playing." Ryan laughed jumping over the back of the couch to sit next to his sister.

"He does not _demolish_ me, it's always a close game." She gave her older brother an incredulous glare.

Kade and Ryan gave each other a knowing smile as Ryan took the controller from Brittany's lap, playing the second round with his brother.

"Whatever," he chuckled lightly, "there's something for you upstairs." he threw his head toward the direction of the stairs.

Brittany raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What? You got me something?" She sat up, pushing the palms of her hands into the couch cushions beneath her and looked towards the stairs, as if she could she what it was from her place on the couch.

"Not from me," he shrugged, focused on the game, "go check it out."

As she made her way upstairs, she heard shuffling and whispering coming from the living room, but she decidedly ignored it because she was too focused on what could possibly be upstairs for her. When she walked into her room, she scanned the room for any abnormalities. It looked the same way she had last seen it. She had pieces of her soccer uniform scattered in the corner by her closet, her textbooks and backpack were spread across her desk, along with some paper and pens. She didn't think anything was out-of-place until she noticed her bed. It was made up perfectly, all the pillows in place. Her bed was never made on the weekends. She always just figured she'd be spending most of her time in it anyway, watching hours of TV, enjoying that luxury she never received because of school and soccer. However, her bed being made wasn't the only thing strange about the sight. There was a cute royal blue dress on the bed next to a hooded jean jacket and a cropped black leather jacket. Brittany eyed everything warily, not quite sure what was happening, when she saw a note lying above the right side of the dress. It was a folded piece of paper with a heart on the front, and Brittany's smile grew wider as open the letter to read it.

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_  
_I think you're awesome and beautiful too._  
_The dress is for you, so put it on to start this little adventure I made with my heart._

Brittany sat down on the edge of her bed, smiling like an idiot and fingering the material of her new dress. She bit her lip to contain her smile and continued reading.

_If you follow the clues all the way to the end,_  
_you'll find me and it'll be a night well spent ;)_  
_-S_

Brittany grabbed the dress and chose the jean jacket, quickly getting ready, the dress fitting perfectly. She found some shoes to wear, then stared at the jewelry on top of her dresser trying to decided what would look best with the dress Santana got her. This was so cute. Santana had told Brittany that she would be attempting to redeem herself this weekend, but Brittany hadn't been expecting this. After she put on a pair of earrings that were shaped like little bows, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out behind the small mirror she had on her dresser. She reached for if with a lopsided grin and began reading.

_I was told you like roses, I hope that's true._  
_There's a cute kid in the kitchen that has a few._

Brittany almost tripped she was moving down the stairs so fast. She reached the last step looking over the bar to find the cute kid that was mentioned in Santana's note. She walked in the room and saw Kade sitting at the table playing with one of his handheld video games. She coughed, startling him. He looked up and smiled at her proudly. If Santana had asked for help, this must have been a secret. Kade was probably patting himself on the back for not blabbing as soon as he could.

"Here you go," he got up from the table holding something behind his back,"Santana said it was my job to make sure you get these." He brought around a small handful of roses, chocolate roses. Brittany brought her hands to her mouth as she bounced on her toes. She took the fake flowers from he brother and pulled him in for a hug. "There's this too, Britt." He stepped back and reached into his pocket, brining out a crumbled piece of paper. He looked at her apologetically and handed her the note. She told him it was okay and unfolded the letter.

_He's tall and he's blonde, my brother is his 'mate'._  
_Go to him for a gift, your chariot awaits_.

Seeing his sister's amused confusion, Kade adds, "Ryan's out in his car." She dropped a million little pecks all over his face in thanks and turned to leave the kitchen.

Brittany skipped merrily out into the brisk wind towards Ryan's car. Getting in, she gave her brother a radiant smile.

"Well someone looks happy," he laughed, switching gears and driving away from the house, "So what do you think?"

"Ryan this is so cute, I can't." Brittany replied, turning to face him completely. She leaned down to smell the sweet scent of her chocolate flowers, "did you know about this? Well obviously, but like how long has she been planning this?"

"I've been informed to keep the conversation light, no getting into any details." He stole a glance at his sister before returning his eyes to the road.

Brittany's smile stretched even wider, "So you can't tell me where you're taking me." She stated, too happy to really care where she was headed. It didn't matter because Santana would be there.

"Your school." Ryan answered, turning down another street.

"School?" Brittany asked confused, "Why on earth would-"

"Shhh! No more questions. She's trying to surprise you, just let it happen."

After he parked in front of McKinley, Ryan unbuckled and turned to grab something out of the back seat, "Your present," he smiled handing her a red and blue wicker basket filled with candy corn. The basket had a silly picture of Santana kissing Brittany on the cheek, and Brittany holding Santana bridal style. They had taken that picture after they won their first game of the season against a pretty tough team and Brittany had scored the game winning goal. Her memories were interrupted by Ryan reaching over her lap to retrieve something out of the glove compartment.

"And here's your next clue. Now get out of my car," he lovingly pushed her out the door and closed it behind her. He rolled down the window and re-buckled his seat belt, "Have a good time tonight Bam Bam." He gave her a wink as he sped away, leaving Brittany with her new task.

_He's a nice guy with a grouper mouth, if you find him at the pool please fish him out._

Brittany laughed, instantly thinking of the song Santana would sing to Sam. She made it up herself and it was actually kind of catchy, but Sam didn't like it too much. Along with the rest of the notes, she placed that one and her candy roses in the wicker basket and started toward to building that held the pool. On her way, she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, if Sam was in on this plan, that meant Santana told him about them. It wasn't lost on Brittany that Santana had made an incredible effort to make it up to her. Telling people that she liked Brittany was a major step and Brittany recognized that.

Walking around the school when the sun was setting was weird, especially since she was walking around by herself. Her heart fluttered every time she saw a sticky note with a kiss from Santana's lips on it stuck to the wall. When she finally made her way out to the pool, Sam was in it doing laps. She went to the edge and stuck her hand in front of his head, laughing when he hit it and had a little panic attack .

"You're here." he jumped out, asking Brittany to hand him his towel. He wrapped the towel around his neck and led her to the other side of the building.

"So how long have you been here?" Brittany asked following him, "I didn't mean to waste your time by taking so long to get here."

"Oh no, don't worry about it," He smiled grabbing something out of his bag, "I took the open pool as a chance to practice. It's really awesome how you can make Santana all soft by the way," He gave her a pat on the back and a genuine smile. "It's nice to have her in a pleasant mood every once in a while." Brittany blushed, looking down at her shoes.

"Alright, here's this." Sam handed her a small CD player. Brittany didn't take the machine, she just gave Sam a question look. "I'm not supposed to answer any questions," He said, holding his hands up defensively and chuckling, "take this and get going. I don't need Santana thinking I tried to derail your little quest." He handed her a piece of paper from his duffel bag by the bleachers, along with a bag of Twizzlers then jumped back in the pool after saying goodbye.

_You've made many friends over these last few weeks, head to the library to find the one I like the least._

Brittany laughed at the small picture in the bottom corner. Santana had drawn herself bonking what looked like a small dwarf over the head with a hammer. Brittany wasn't surprised to see Rachel standing in front of the library. She was smiling down at her phone, but looked up embarrassed when she noticed Brittany.

"What? Are you sexting?" Brittany joked. She almost doubled over in laughter when Rachel's face turned completely red.

"If we could just stay focused on the task at hand, that would be wonderful," Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I, I'm sorry Rach," Brittany said through her giggles, "you're right. What do you have for me?" Brittany smiled, excited.

Rachel reached in her purse and pulled out a DVD. Looking it over, Brittany realized the movie was Aladdin. She smiled brightly, it was her favorite movie. Brittany place the slim box into her basket and brought her eyes back to the small brunette. "I can't believe Santana is capable of being this romantic," Rachel said, shocked picking through the items in Brittany's hands.

"Neither did I. I don't think I've stopped smiling once and I haven't even seen her yet."

"I've never seen her be this sweet toward anyone, you're a lucky girl Britt." Rachel gave her friend a hug and disappeared around the corner.

"Wait! Rachel wha-" Brittany went to go stop Rachel when she heard the girl yell, "Inside the box Britt!"

Brittany popped open the movie case and felt the smile return to her face ten fold. On the inside cover, there was another picture of Santana and Brittany. This one was from the day of the project. Brittany pushed the memory of the hurtful things Santana had said that day away and focused on what the picture depicted. It showed Santana and Brittany being extra silly and Rachel yelling at them. She flipped the picture over and saw the reminder Santana left: "See, our own little world (: "

Brittany removed the small slip of paper before returning the picture to its place.

_You kissed her once, that made my brain melt._  
_Find her on the field and trying keeping your lips to yourself :P_

Brittany laughed heading outside to the soccer fields. Brittany was surprised to find Quinn leaning on the post of the goal with Rachel.

"Isn't your job done for the night?" Brittany joked walking up to the pair.

"Well I was leaving, but I saw Puck pull out of the parking lot so I figured he left Quinn out here alone," she rolled her eyes, not noticing the adoring look she was getting from Quinn.

"Yeah, Rach is just keeping me company," Quinn put her arm around the small girl, "I hope you like this Britt, Santana has been on my ass for the last couple of days." She rolled her eyes, causing the other blonde to laugh. "Hey babe, can you grab my bag? It's behind you." Rachel froze. Quinn obviously didn't realize what she had just said. Brittany's eyes shifted between the two rapidly with an extremely amused grin. Rachel shot Brittany a glare, warning her not to say anything, handing Quinn her belongings.

"Here you are" Quinn pulled out a bag of Nutter Butter cookies. Brittany jumped happily and snatched the bag from her friend. Laughing, Quinn also took out her phone, "Let's take a picture."

She grabbed Brittany, kissed her on the cheek and quickly documented the moment with her cell phone.

"That'll piss her off," Quinn said aloud, typing up a message on her phone, "I'm supposed to let her know when you leave here. I know your previous note said something about us kissing, so I just wanted to mess with her." Quinn shrugged, answering Brittany's unasked question.

"I'll see you later, I should probably take this one home," Quinn gestured to Rachel, "have fun!"

"Alright, bye guys! And don't worry, it was nothing Rachel." Brittany whispered the last part, enjoying the way Rachel's eyes bugged out from being embarrassed.

She watched as they walked away, Quinn's arm around Rachel's shoulders keeping her close.

"No freaking way." Brittany whispered to herself, slightly laughing in disbelief. She pulled the taped piece of paper off of the bag of cookies, ready to get to her next destination.

"Outside the gym, Vince holds the last clue. The sooner you find him, the sooner I see you :* "

Brittany bit her lip, failing to hold in her smile and started toward the gym.

* * *

"That bitch," Santana huffed, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"What?" Vince had just finished the final touches for the night. Santana waved him off and looked over the room once more. "How did you even get in here?" Vince questioned as he made his way back over to his sister, hoping everything was done.

"Puck." Santana stated without any further explanation, "You need to go. Brittany just left Quinn, she'll be here any second." She shoved him toward the front door of the gym. "I left money out there and told the delivery boy to just leave the food outside the door. Grab that for me and send it in with Britt."

"She's going to love it San, don't worry." He kissed her forehead and let Santana have a moment to herself to calm her nerves.

* * *

"Finally!" Vince smiled as Brittany rounded the corner. He met her in the middle of the hallway and handed her a bag full of food from Breadstix. "I really appreciate you giving this another go, Brittany. I can't even express to you how elated Santana was after you two chatted."

Brittany smiled at how much Vince seemed to care about Santana. It reminded her of how Ryan always had her best interest in heart.

"I really like her." Brittany replied honestly. "And i can't say I regret my decision. Look at all of this!" She showed Vince like he didn't know exactly what was going on. He smiled at her, loving her excitement and glad to see his sister's hard work hadn't gone to waste. "She fancies you quite a bit as well," Vince took Brittany by the shoulders, moving her to the door of the gym and pointing out a note that was stuck to it. "Read that and you'll be free the end the scavenger hunt." Brittany laughed shyly and said goodbye as he walked out the way she had come in. She reached up and softly pulled the note off the door.

_Hooray! You've made it to the end, now say goodbye to the rhymes because I'm never doing it again._  
_Brittany you're awesome and so pretty too, it's no wonder I can't stop thinking about you._  
_Whenever I see you, my smile grows wide and I can't help but let out the wonderful feelings I hide. _  
_You had me at hello, it's completely true and I was hooked even further the moment I kissed you._  
_You make my knees weak with just the slightest touch, it's a bit ridiculous that I like you this much._  
_So hurry, come inside, I can't wait another minute to tell you that I'm yours and never let you forget it._

Brittany read the letter about ten times, her heart swelling more every time she reached the end. She burst through the doors, beyond ready to the girl who made this all happen. When she was inside the gym, she was met with a beautiful scene. There was a table in the far corner with a few candles and plates set up. There was a small dance floor in a different corner, also surrounded by candles. What shocked her the most was what was set up in the middle of the room. The ceiling was covered in christmas lights and in the dark room, they looked like stars. The bleachers to the side of the main set up also had lights on them. Underneath that, was an inflatable pull out couch and in front of that, a giant projector.

"I figured we could have a movie night. That's why everyone was giving you candy." Santana shrugged coming out of nowhere, now standing in front of Brittany. Santana took everything out of Brittany's arms and set it down next to the couch. She popped a CD into the machine Sam had given Brittany, filling the room with soft, slow music. Brittany was slowly making her way to the center of the room while Santana took out the food from the Breadstix bag and placed it on the plates she had set up.

"This is beautiful Santana." Brittany hushed, still in awe.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't really sure what would be a first good date, so I kind of just threw some ideas together." Santana picked non existent lint from her jacket, avoiding Brittany's eyes.

"I love it," She said finally looking at the girl in front of her, "this is amazing, and scavenger hunt? Awesome. How did you get Kade to keep his mouth shut?" Brittany laughed stepping closer to Santana.

"I can't give away my secrets," Santana winked and grabbed Brittany's hand, "come on, let's eat."

The pair had dinner while Santana answered the abundant amount of questions about everything that had happened. Santana was thrilled that Brittany seemed so happy. She didn't know if going all out like this was the right thing to do, but seeing the smile cemented on Brittany's face told her she had nothing to worry about. After dinner, Brittany asked if they could watch Aladdin. Without hesitation, Santana agreed. They made their way over the pull out couch, sitting on opposite ends. As the movie played, they both began scooting closer and closer until their hands brushed against each other. Santana didn't move, not wanting to scare Brittany away. She was pleasantly surprised when Brittany laced their fingers together. The blonde looked over to Santana who was doing a horrible job at hiding her smile.

Some time during the movie the girls ended up laying down, stretched out next to each other. Their hands were still locked together and Brittany had been rubbing circles into Santana's skin for the past ten minutes. Neither of the girls were really paying attention to the movie. Santana's heart was trying to escape her chest as she was trying to make sense of her current situation. She didn't want to make any moves because she didn't know how Brittany would feel and the last thing she wanted to do was to screw up again. Brittany couldn't be happier. She was here watching her favorite movie with her favorite person. The best part was watching a nervous Santana freak out a little every time Brittany moved a bit closer to her. Brittany had been wanting to kiss Santana ever since she walked into the room but she decided to just see how the date went first.

Brittany pulled her hand away from Santana, propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at her, "This was really sweet of you Santana." She whispered and began to play with dark, wavy locks of hair.

Looking deep into blue eyes Santana replied, "I wanted, no needed to make up for what I did. I didn't mean it Britt, I swear." Santana felt herself starting to ramble but she couldn't stop. "You're so nice and funny and you deserve everything and anything. You weren't mean to me even though I definitely deserved it and..." Santana had closed her eyes tight, trying not to cry. What she didn't realize was that Brittany was slowly inching toward her. "I'm so sorry. I-" She froze when she felt Brittany tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes snapped open and met blue ones becoming dark with want. She kept her eyes trained on the face that was floating down toward her.

"Um," Santana gulped, "Brittany, I think this is your favorite part of the movie."

Brittany didn't respond and inched closer to Santana, dropping her gaze the plump lips.

"Britt.." Santana whispered in a barely audible voice.

"No no, shh." Brittany held a finger up to the Latina's mouth for a moment only to replace it with her lips.

Brittany cupped Santana's cheek as she pressed a few light kisses to the girl's lips. Not hearing any further protest, Brittany took Santana's bottom lip and sucked it lightly earning her a small gasp from the other girl. They stayed in that position for a while, kissing each other softly until Brittany felt the warmth of Santana's tongue on her lips. She parted them, allowing Santana entry and moved her hand under Santana's lower back. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany, pulling herself toward the blonde while their tongues danced. Brittany sat up, bringing Santana with her and their kissing quickly became desperately passionate. Santana's hands took a dive into the hair of the girl she was now straddling as she felt the blonde's hands under her shirt on her stomach. Their mouths worked hard against each, sucking and biting lips. Brittany pulled away for a second, only to kiss below Santana's chin. She made a trail of kisses all the way up to Santana's earlobe before slowly licking the shell of Santana's ear. Santana shuddered at the sensation. Brittany traced over her trail a few more time before moving back to Santana's lips. She returned to the kisses they had started with, gradually slowing down. Brittany pressed one more lingering kiss to the Latina's lips, then pulled back to smile at the girl sitting on her.

"You're beautiful Santana," Brittany said rubbing small circles in Santana's back with her thumbs, "and this is the best date I've ever been on." She gushed as she watched the girl on her lap.

"Me too," Santana smiled, playing with the lapels of Brittany's jacket. "You look really cute. That's a pretty nice dress you've got there."

Brittany laughed bringing Santana closer, "Thank you, for all of this."

"So, do you forgive me?" Santana asked quietly.

"All is forgiven." Brittany beamed and gave Santana a feather light kiss on the lips.

They sat there enjoying each other until Santana yawned. Brittany gently rested the girl on her chest and wrapped her arms around her. She grabbed the blanket that was on the armrest of the little couch, covering them in warmth. They looked at the make shift stars until they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


End file.
